


Start of a New Fool

by snowpeawritings



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Harems, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, also alternate universe where you'll be feMC, also wanted to make her bi, but i find it already redundant, so yeah you get to date the dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpeawritings/pseuds/snowpeawritings
Summary: Philemon seems to enjoy watching his Wild Cards live on with their lives...A retelling of Persona 4 Golden where Reader is female and has the option to date the males.





	1. A New Fool

**Author's Note:**

> This series is cross-posted from my tumblr: https://snowpeawritings.tumblr.com/  
> Please note that this idea was stemmed from Kisdota-The Freak Gamer on fanfiction.net which you can find here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5518160/1/Persona-4-Split-Personalities  
> Give it a read! It's really good
> 
> Also note that this chapter and the succeeding ones are pretty old and that were written when I was poorly inexperienced in writing (But it gets better as it goes on, trust me)

A subtle piano and an amazing soprano was the only thing (Name) heard.

 

She was in a limousine. That she knew of. It was comfy-looking with a cabinet of expensive champagne and brandy together with wine glasses. Blue light illuminated the room as the same color accented the furniture. Everything seemed like a mass of blue to (Name) except for one particular person…

 

“Welcome to the Velvet Room.” He said. He wore a black tux with white gloves and a little napkin folded in his breast pocket. The only weird thing about him is his face. 

 

His nose was long.  _Freakishly_ long almost the length of a ruler. His eyes were bulging out of his skull with red veins showing. He was bald on the dome with silver hair cascading down his shoulders. His smile was the one that stood out to (Name). 

 

His smile was ghastly wide with miraculously white chompers. (Name) wondered if he smiled so hard that it made his cheeks so numb, he won’t feel a thing when it was punched. 

 

“This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter.” His voice was mysterious, full of uncharted zones that made (Name) shiver. “It could be, that such a fate awaits in the near future.” He chuckled. 

“Now then, tell me what is your name?” Her voice suddenly worked.

 

“(Last name)(First name).”

 

Then suddenly the whole room blackened.

* * *

(Name) awoke inside a train. It rattled noisily through the rails as she looked through the window. She saw the blue sky and many trees overlooking a rural town.

_That must be where I’m staying._ She thought. The intercom suddenly spoke,

“ _We will be arriving in Yasoinaba in three minutes. Those will be dropping off, please exit to the left._ ” The intercom ended as (Name) grabbed her duffel bag on the shelf. The train soon came to a screeching halt as she scanned her ticket and went outside the station. It looked like it stopped raining just a few minutes ago due to the puddles. She looked around for her relatives who were supposed to pick her up. ’ _I’ll meet you at Yasoinaba station’_ is what was written in the text message.

 

“Hey! Over here.” A voice called. She turned to the direction where a man in his mid-forties waved together with presumably his daughter clutching his leg. (Name) walked over to them.

 

“Wow, you look more beautiful than in the photos.” (Name) flushed slightly. “Thank you.”

 

“I’m Ryotaro Dojima and I’ll be taking care of you. You probably don’t remember but I changed your diapers when you were little.” He chuckled slightly. “And this is my daughter, Nanako.” He gestured to his daughter who clung on his leg tighter and blushed when (Name) looked at her. 

 

She muttered a small, “‘lo.”

 

Dojima laughed. “What are you so shy for?” Nanako blushed more and slapped his butt. “Ow! What was that for?” (Name) chuckled as she walked behind them towards her uncle’s car.

 

“Hey.” She turned towards the voice and saw a girl with black hair and green eyes. She held out a piece of paper. “You dropped this.” (Name) took it and realized it was the address for the Dojima Residence.

 

“Thank you.” The girl shook her head.

 

“Whatever. All I did was pick it up. Well, see ya.“ She turned and walked away, making (Name) go to the car when Dojima was hollering.

 

"The bathroom is on the left. You do know what your left is right? The one you don’t hold the chopsticks?” The gas attendant said as he talked to Nanako.

 

“I know. Geez.” She ran to the bathroom as Dojima went by the car to gas up.

 

“Are you in high school?” The attendant asked (Name).

 

“Um, yeah." 

 

"Well there’s not much to do around here. I’d say take a part-time job or make some new friends.”

 

_'Yeah, friends.’_ (Name) thought. So far through all of the schools she had to transfer, only one of them actually implanted a few memories in her mind. It was tough to transfer schools so fast due to a parents’ business trip.

 

“Well if you’re looking for a part-time job,” He held out his hand. “we’ll always be open for new applicants.” (Name) smiled a little for politeness as she shook his hand. When the car was fueled up, (Name) was about to enter the car until pain shot through her head. She hung onto the car until the pain ebbed away.

 

“Are you okay? Are you car sick?” Nanako asked, concerned.

 

“I’m just a bit lightheaded.” (Name) muttered.

 

Dojima noticed his niece’s behavior. “You must be tired. After all, it was a long trip.” He quickly ushered her into the car as they drove to their home. (Name)’s new home.

* * *

After the long drive, the three sat on the table with sushi neatly laid out. (Name) and Nanako had orange juice while Dojima stuck to beer. Dojima had told (Name)’s parents had an overseas trip so that’s why she will be staying with them until spring.

“As long as you’re hear, you’re part of the family, so make yourself at home.” He concluded.

 

“Thank you for your kindness.” (Name) replied with a small smile.

 

“No need to be so formal.” He chuckled. “Now lets dig in.” Just when they were about to use their chopsticks, Dojima’s phone rang through his shirt pocket. Muttering to himself, he answered the call. Nanako grew uneasy which didn’t went unnoticed by (Name).

 

“Looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze.” He muttered. “Sorry. I have to go… I don’t know when I’ll be back… Nanako, help her out, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Nanako said softly. After he left the house he hollered outside.

 

“I put them inside.” She loudly replied. Soon the car engine sounded as it drove off, leaving (Name) and Nanako alone.

 

“Lets eat.“ Nanako said. They both picked their food as the pitter-patter of the raindrops tapped the window. It was beginning to be awkward for (Name) so she decided to start a conversation.

 

"What does your dad do?” She asked.

 

“He’s a detective. He solves crimes and stuff.“ (Name) nodded as she payed her attention to the news.

 

“This is boring.” Nanako puffed her cheeks as she switched to another channel. A catchy tune was on and Nanako seemed to perk up instantly.

 

“ _At Junes everyday is Customer Appreciation Day._   _Everyday’s great at your Junes!_ ” Nanako happily sang to the commercial.

 

“Everyday’s great at your Junes!” (Name) smiled at her singing. Nanako looked at her suddenly. “Aren’t you gonna eat?” (Name) quickly stuffed her mouth with food. After dinner Nanako said she’ll be taking a shower, leaving (Name) to unpack her things. After a while almost a quarter of the boxes were unpacked and (Name) was already tired. She laid down her futon and fell asleep instantly. 

 

_You find yourself in a dense fog. Only red squares seem to be the flooring. You got up and walked towards the seemingly endless void._

 

_“Do you wish to seek the truth?” A voice rang. You brushed that off as you continued your journey ahead. Ignoring the voice’s words based on some 'truth’._

 

A red square door with black squares blocked your view. You knew that there’s a presence behind it when you open it and somehow, the voice that had been calling out throughout the whole thing is resonating through there. So without hesitation, you gently placed a hand on the door, making the red and black squares move in patterns and finally permitting entrance.

 

_Suddenly you felt like you were holding something. It scraped the ground so you guessed it was long. The hilt was leather and the whole thing wasn’t too heavy. You had taken sword-fighting before and you were quite the gifted dueler._

 

_“If its the truth you desire, then come and face me.” You could hardly make out who’s talking. Nonetheless, you slashed at the silhouette, hoping it did some damage._

 

_“So you can see little despite the fog. Interesting…“ Suddenly more fog engulfed the area as you fought your way to the mysterious person. You could feel it from the tip of your sword that you’re not making any damage._

 

_"If what you seek is the 'truth’, then your search will be even harder…” It said before the fog started to cloud your vision…_


	2. New School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philemon seems to enjoy watching his Wild Cards live on with their lives...
> 
> A retelling of Persona 4 Golden where Reader is female and has the option to date the males.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is cross-posted from my tumblr: https://snowpeawritings.tumblr.com/  
> Please note that this idea was stemmed from Kisdota-The Freak Gamer on fanfiction.net which you can find here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5518160/1/Persona-4-Split-Personalities  
> Give it a read! It's really good
> 
> Also note that this chapter and the succeeding ones are pretty old and that were written when I was poorly inexperienced in writing (But it gets better as it goes on, trust me)

**The next day…**

 

The next morning you woke up and the smell of eggs and toast wafted through the air after your bathroom necessities. You find Nanako serving breakfast at the table. Here father was no where to be seen. 

 

“Good morning.” Chirped Nanako as she sat on a chair. “Let’s eat.” You and Nanako ate the eggs and toast and you have to admit, it was delicious. Was she the one who made this?

 

“Where’s your dad?” You asked.

 

“At work. He always work late.” She drank her orange juice. You nodded as the two of you ate in silence. The dream had bothered you but its best not to dwell on it too much.

 

“You’re starting school today, right?” She asked.

 

“Yes, I am.” You replied, taking a small bite of the egg.

 

“Good. I’m going to my school too so lets go together.” She said happily. You nodded, being the member of the family, you had to protect Nanako. And besides, you don’t know your way around this place anyway.

 

After breakfast, the two of you are walking towards the Samegawa Flood Plain where it leads to, and the only, high school in Inaba.

 

“Your school is that way. Just go straight ahead. I gotta go to my school now so be careful.” Nanako bid goodbye as she went to her school. You walked forward, following Nanako’s directions as you head towards a crossing. Suddenly a ringing sound followed by rubber, well, rubbing on cement as a “LOOK OUT!” yelled behind your back. Luckily your reflexes had done great as you dodged the incoming bike hitting the garbage cans. An orange-haired male probably a student crashed his place where the sun don’t shine.

 

“I should probably leave him be.” You muttered as he cursed, continuing your walk. **  
**

**Morning…**

 

“All right! Shut yer traps!” The teacher known as Mr. Morooka said as he lectured on and on about innocence and what not. Finding out that he was you homeroom teacher literally blew you mind. Seriously, like he probably understood teenagers.

 

“Go on and tell ‘em your name.” You tried to restrain the anger in your voice.

 

“Its (Full name)-" 

 

"DON’T THINK I DON’T KNOW WHERE YOUR LOOKING!” You yelped by Morooka’s suddenly raised his voice. Then ran on and on about you staring at a boy near the window. Honestly, you wanted to punch the guy in the face! And it wasn’t the fact about the uniform you’re wearing. There’s no problem at all except being a little shorter than the supposed size. Your mother may have purposely bought the uniform specifically to 'bring out more of your figure’. 

 

“Uh, Mr. Morooka? Can she sit here next to me?” A girl’s voice said, raising her arm.

 

“Huh? Well alright.“ He calmed down a bit. "Y'hear that? Go sit over there.” You walked through the few chairs as you placed your bag next to a short-haired girl wearing a green jacket.

 

“He’s the worst isn’t he?” She whispered. “Too bad your stuck with him for the rest of the year. We call him King Moron.”

 

“That’s a pretty fitting name.” You admitted.

 

“Heh, I know, huh?" 

 

>You listened intently to the lecture. **  
**

**After school…**

 

You were packing your things as the intercom ended. It said a while ago that there was an incident near the school and everyone was allowed to go home early. To be honest, this place might be a bit exciting, but not enough to fuel your boredom. When you were about to stand up, the boy who ran his bike over approached you.

 

"Hey, uh, sorry I almost ran over you last time.” He said, scratching the back of his head. “I’m Hanamura Yosuke. Nice to meet you." 

 

”(Full name).“ You said blankly and picked up your bag. Yosuke stopped you. Before he could do anything, the short-haired girl butted-in together with a long-haired girl.

 

"Hey! Don’t start anything with her, y'hear?” She said defensively. “I’m Satonaka Chie. I’m the girl who sits next to you in class, remember?”

 

“Yeah, I remember.” You said. Chie nodded.

 

“And this is my friend, Yukiko.” She gestured to the long-haired girl as she did a traditional bow.

 

“I’m Amagi Yukiko and… I’m sorry for approaching you so suddenly.”

 

“No need to apologize Yukiko! Geez!” Chie exclaimed, embarassed. “Anyway why don’t we walk you home?” Yosuke intervened.

 

“But I got to her first! And this is an 'I’m sorry’ for almost running her over!” Soon he and Chie began bickering with one another. 

 

“If I pick any one of you, will you stop arguing please?” You said loud enough for them to hear. The two stopped for a while then nodded. “Then I choose Yosuke.” Chie gaped while Yosuke fist-pumped the air.

 

“Alright! Lets go (Name)-san!” He grabbed your wrist as you both walked out of the classroom, leaving a befuddled Chie.

 

_‘Is someone seriously falling for Yosuke?!’_

 

The two of you are walking down road where Yosuke crashed his bike. You learned that Yukiko runs a famous family inn and the specialty in this place is beefsteak which really surprised you because you haven’t seen a single cow in this place.

 

“So my dad runs Junes which makes me the next target in the shopping district.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because some stores are shutting down because we stole their customers. Honestly Junes is really ruining a lot of lives.” He had a distant look on his face as you continued your walk through the streets. “So why did you pick me?” You looked at him.

 

“Why did you take me to walk with you?”

 

“I honestly just wanted to go home. I don’t care who I go with.” You said bluntly. Yosuke sweat-dropped.

 

“For a cute girl, you can be a real jerk, huh?” He laughed as you heard something in the distance.

 

“Are those… Police cars?” Yosuke asked. You got closer and saw few police cars and an ambulance blaring. When you squinted a little more, you could see the familiar face of your uncle.

 

“Dojima-san, what happened?” You asked as you approached him. He seemed a bit surprised and confused at your sudden appearance, especially with someone else.

 

“Huh? Aren’t you supposed to be in school, and who’s this?” He glared lightly at Yosuke.

 

“I-I’m Hanamura Yosuke, sir. The school dismissed us early because of an incident near there.” He trembled slightly. Dojima sighed heavily, bringing a stick of smoke to his lips.

 

“Listen, this is a crime scene so its best that you go home.” You nodded as you and Yosuke walked out of the scene.

 

“Hey!” He caught the attention of Yosuke. “Didn’t you hear? I said go home.”

 

“But-”

 

“I mean now.” His voice held such strictness that it made Yosuke run for it. You sighed.

 

>You ended up walking home alone. 


	3. New World… And A Bear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philemon seems to enjoy watching his Wild Cards live on with their lives...
> 
> A retelling of Persona 4 Golden where Reader is female and has the option to date the males.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is cross-posted from my tumblr: https://snowpeawritings.tumblr.com/  
> Please note that this idea was stemmed from Kisdota-The Freak Gamer on fanfiction.net which you can find here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5518160/1/Persona-4-Split-Personalities  
> Give it a read! It's really good
> 
> Also note that this chapter and the succeeding ones are pretty old and that were written when I was poorly inexperienced in writing (But it gets better as it goes on, trust me)

**Afternoon…**

“Hey, have you guys heard of the Midnight Channel?” Chie asked as you shook your head no.

 

“You still believe in that fairy tale? I thought you were mature.” Yosuke chuckled slightly making Chie pout.

 

“I am mature!” She looked at you. “(Name), do you believe in the Midnight Channel?”

 

You shook your head. “I don’t even know what it is.”

 

“They say that if you stare into a turned-off TV when its raining, a person appears on the screen and whoever it is is your soul mate!” Yosuke shook his head.

 

“What kind of off-based rumor is that? You seriously need to get your head out of the clouds.”

 

“Well why don’t you try it for yourself? Then we’ll see who’s mature.” She turned to you. “You’ll try it too right?”

 

“I guess.” You shrugged.

 

**Evening…**

 

You sat on your sofa in your room. It was raining outside, the raindrops were the only source of sound besides the occasional clap of thunder. The turned-off TV stood across you. It reflected your reflection, almost, making your doubt if the strange rumor heighten. You sighed, embarrassed by believing such a wive’s tail.

 

However when it ticked midnight, your doubt was gone.

 

The screen glowed a static yellow. You were sure you turned-off the TV-the plug that was sprawled on the floor proves that. You could make out a figure in the screen. It was a girl, wearing the Yaso High uniform. It looked like she was in pain.

 

 _‘I am thou,’_ Your head started throbbing as a voice called out.  _'Thou art I.’_ You clutched your head in pain as thunder cackled. The pain was unbearable, almost deadly. You didn’t know if you inhaled something bad to do something like this. Suddenly the pain started to numb as you looked at the still static screen. You didn’t know but… something was pulling you to it. You tapped the screen softly but instead of a tapping sound, a sharp  _ping_ was heard together with white ripples where you touched. You decided to go further. You plunged your hand in the screen. It felt like you were touching water except it wasn’t wet. Suddenly you were pulled inside, leaving your lower body out side the screen **.**

 

You struggled to pull yourself out. Inside you saw nothing but fog. It reminded you of your dream last time. Finally pulling yourself out, you landed on your behind, making the back of your head hit the coffee table hard. You hissed in pain as you clutched where it hurts. Suddenly someone knocked on your door.

 

“Are you okay?” Came Nanako’s voice.

 

“Yes. I am.” You yelled through the door. You then her footsteps slowly going away until she was in her room. You stared at your hand. Did that just… really happened?

  
**Next morning…  
**

“So, did you see it?” Chie asked. 

 

“Uh, well…” Yosuke trailed off. “I don’t know. I can’t tell who it was.” He looked at you. “What about you (Name)-san? Did you see it?” You nodded and told them what you saw. 

 

“That’s weird. I saw the same thing.” Chie said. “Wait does that mean my soul mate’s a girl?”

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure we saw the same person. She looked like she was wearing our uniform.” Yosuke added. “She looked like she was writhing in pain. I wonder what’s happening to her?”

 

You also told them what happened last night. What happened inside the TV and the weird voice. After that, they looked at you, confused.

 

“I can understand the voices, but going inside the TV? Are you sure you weren’t dreaming?” Yosuke asked. You nodded.

 

“I did went inside the TV.” You said.

 

“Well, it is kinda funny though. Cause your TV is so small and only your top half went through.” Chie giggled. You were embarrassed to envision it.

 

“Well if you want larger TVs. We got a sale today on Junes. We’ll see if what you’re saying is real.” All of you nodded as you waited for school to end.  
 **  
**

**After school…**

 

All of you were at the electronics department in Junes where Yosuke led you to many large-screen TVs. Each of them having varied prices. The three of you stood in-front of the largest one. One that could fit probably three people. Chie and Yosuke glued their hands on the screen but it didn’t go through.

 

“Well that proves it then.” Yosuke said. “While we’re here, why don’t you look over the other TVs we have for sale?” He asked Chie. She looked at the many price tags on the TVs. She gawked.

 

“Whaaat?! That’s way too many zeros! This isn’t fair!” They continued to talk about the discount prices as you looked at the screen in-front of you. You were sure you went inside the TV last night, so why didn’t it work on Chie and Yosuke?

 

Deciding to try this for yourself, you placed your hand on the screen and, just like last night, it went through.

 

“What do you think (Name)… Huh?!” Chie gasped as she saw the state of your hand. Yosuke followed her gaze.

 

“What the-!” They ran towards you, still shocked of the scene before them. 

 

“Wh-how did you do that?!” Chie asked.

 

“That must be some trick! You gotta teach me that!” Yosuke said. You feel nothing as you moved your hand around, sending ripples every once in a while.

 

“I’m going in.” You said, not caring about their protests. Also like last night, your upper body entered the screen.

 

“Whoa what? Don’t do that!” Chie exclaimed. You ignored her and looked around. All you could see is empty space…

 

>You told them that.

 

“What do you mean empty space?” Chie asked. Yosuke freaked out.

 

“Oh man, I seriously need to take a piss!” You heard them freak out until the wind was knocked out of you as all three of you went inside the TV…

 

All three of you landed in a loud  _thump!_ as you regained your eyesight. 

 

“Ow… I think I cracked my wallet.” Yosuke mumbled, rubbing his behind. You stood up and looked around. The same fog in your dream enveloped the area. 

 

“Where-where are we?” Chie said, looking around. All of you seemed to be inside a studio however with no cameras. The stage lights didn’t work to light the fog. The floor was eerie, having outlines of corpses drawn together on a bullseye.

 

“Is this-part of Junes?”

 

“Hell no! But-what kind of a place is this? Some kind of filming studio?” Chie gasped.

 

“Guys… I don’t see a way out!” True enough you all looked around and find no means of escaping even the way you came through. 

 

“How do we get out of here?!” Yosuke asked Chie. 

 

“I don’t know! Why are you asking me for?”

 

“Guys,” You said sternly, “we need to calm down. We can’t fight right now.” They calmed down a bit.

 

“Yeah, there’s no point fighting right now.” Yosuke said. 

 

“Y-you’re right. We should try to find a way out of this place.” Chie said shakily. You sighed in relief that you managed to calm them down, at least, just a little. “Now, we should try to search around the place.” You said. Chie and Yosuke nodded as you three wandered around the sea of dense fog. 

 

After a while of walking, you all walked in what seems to be an apartment complex. The whole sky was patterned with red and black as the outside seemed like black mounds. The doorway leading to the apartment was rippled with black and red too. 

 

“Hey guys…? Don’t you think the fog is too dense here?” Chie said, feeling lightheaded. 

 

“Now that you mention it. I feel really dizzy. What about you (Name)?” Yosuke said, turning to you. You didn’t hear him, for you were studying the whole place. The world just had that vibe that reminded you of your dream that made you quiver. 

 

Yosuke took notice. “Hey, are you okay?” You blinked, unsure. 

 

“Lets just keep moving.” You said. You all entered the black and red door and find yourselves in a room.

 

“Good, the fog doesn’t seem to be thick here.” Yosuke said. He grabbed his phone from his pocket. “Dammit no signal.” He muttered under his breath as he pocketed it again. Chie finally caught up with you.

 

“Hey guys… Wait up-” She stopped, horror clearly written on her face. “Wh-what the-!”

 

You followed her gaze and you were surprised that you didn’t even notice it. Posters of a defaced woman scattered the room together with yellow, white, and red paint (hopefully) splatters. Yosuke drifted his gaze to a chair in the middle of the room with a noose above it.

 

“This chair and rope… This definitely doesn’t make a good combination.”

 

“Guys… I wanna go home…” Chie muttered. You on the other hand weren’t mortified like Yosuke or scared like Chie. You were probably just curious.

 

“Oh crap!” Yosuke whined. 

 

“What!? What is it?!” Chie exclaimed. 

 

“I’ve forgotten to go before we left!” He groaned. “I really need to piss!” He went to a wall opposite of you.

 

“Your gonna do your business right here?!” Chie groaned. “Gross! (Name)! Lets get out of here. We can leave Yosuke to his business.” You obliged, following Chie out of the room.

 

“Hey guys! Wait for me!” Yosuke zipped up his pants as he caught up with you.

 

After a while, all of you were at the strange studio again. You were beginning to doubt that there really  _is_ a way out. 

 

“Are we… Gonna be stuck here forever?” Chie asked grimly. 

 

“Don’t talk like that. You’re making me feel like there reallyISno way out.” Yosuke said, shaking his head. You checked your surroundings once again. You really can’t see through this stupid fog. Suddenly your ears heard something like… Squeaking?

 

“Wh-what’s that?!” Chie exclaimed. You and Yosuke looked at her direction and saw a silhouette of… something. When it came closer, you realized 'it’ was the one making those squeaking sounds for every step it takes. It was like a stuffed animal, having blue fur and wearing red and white jumpsuit-like clothing.

 

“What is this thing? A bear? A monkey?” Chie said, looking at the animal.

 

“You guys shouldn’t be here.” It said, covering its ears. 

 

“Whoa! It talks too!" 

 

"How did you get in here? Its too dangerous. The Shadows could attack any minute!”

 

“Wait, what?” Yosuke asked, confused. “Just what are you and what is this place?” The animal whimpered.

 

“There getting closer! No time to explain.” Suddenly a stack of retro TVs appeared in a puff of smoke.

 

“When did that get in here?!” Chie exclaimed.

 

“Get out before they come closer!” The animal pushed us to the TVs. It was like being sucked inside the Junes TV again. Only this time the TV was the size of your own.

 

All of you were sprawled on the floor of the Junes electronics department. The ripples on the TV faded until blank. 

 

“We-we’re back?” Chie said. Suddenly an announcement came, signaling that its almost nighttime.

 

“Whoa, its this late already? We’ve been in there for a long time.” Yosuke said.

 

“That’s right…” Yosuke said. “Now I remember where I saw that poster. Look over there! That’s the poster we saw!" 

 

"What’s up now?” Chie asked.

 

He pointed towards a cardboard cut-out of that enka singer that showed on that news report some time ago.

 

“Hey, you’re right, they’re the same. I couldn’t tell before without the face, but it was Misuzu Hiiragi…” Chie said. “She’s been all over the news lately. Something about… her husband having an affair with that announcer lady who died the other day.”

 

“Hey, so does that mean…?” Yosuke started. “That weird room we saw… Could it be related to that Yamano lady’s death…? Now that I think about it… there was that creepy noose hanging from the ceiling…” He shook his head and groaned. “Stop! No more! We gotta stop talking about this. I’m gonna wipe what happened today from my brain. I don’t think my poor heart can take anymore.” Chie slummed down a bit.

 

“I’m feeling a chill too…” She muttered. “Let’s go home… I wanna lie down and rest.”

 

**Evening…**

You went back home and saw Dojima and Nanako sitting down with ramen bowls in-front of them.

 

“Hey, welcome home.” Dojima greeted. You took a seat, feeling every inch of your muscle was like jelly. 

 

“Uh–Hmm…” He started. “Well, I doubt you’d know… But have you heard anything about a student named Saki Konishi?”

 

“She wasn’t at school today.” You said. 

 

“Oh. I see…” He let out a deep sigh. “To be honest… we got a call from her family. She’s disappeared. We’ve got people looking for her, but she hasn’t been found yet…” Yous sunk this news inside. Somehow, you have this feeling that Saki might be related to what happened inside the TV.

 

Dojima let out another sigh. “Work just keeps piling up…” Instead of pushing the matter forward, he directed his attention to the news.

 

“And now, more on the case still casting a shadow over the foggy town of Inaba. Not long ago, television announcer Mayumi Yamano was found dead in the small town.” He showed a picture of the announcer. “Up until now, her whereabouts prior to her death had been unknown. But the police investigation has found that she had been staying in the region’s famous Amagi inn.”

 

You furrowed your eyebrows. That’s where Yukiko’s family runs. 

 

“She had apparently been staying there alone. Perhaps she was taking a vacation to recover from her ordeal…?” Suddenly a commentator appeared on the screen, the background showing the Amagi inn.

 

“Oh yes, the Amagi inn! Their hot springs are first-rate. The manager’s teenage daughter also works there, and it’s rumored that she’ll take over the inn this spring. If that happens, she’ll be one of the youngest managers on record! I should book another trip there!”

 

“Uh… I-I see… Moving along, it’s time for the weather report.” The announcer said. “The rain has begun to subside. From now until morning, heavy fog warnings will be in effect in the Inaba region. Visibility will be severely reduced, so please be careful if you plan on driving in the area…” As the news continued on, you thought back to Yamano’s death. Just before she died, she was staying in the Amagi inn, run by Yukiko’s family. And it seems the whereabouts of Saki Konishi, who discovered the body, are unknown.

 

“Is the ramen ready now?” Nanako asked. 

 

“Give it some more time.” Dojima said. You didn’t care if they forgotten to make you ramen. You were too tired to eat. Suddenly you sneezed, feeling a slight chill. 

 

“Are you sick? You’re probably still adjusting to the new environment.” He turned to Nanako. “Nanako, could you get him some cold medicine?” She nodded as she ran towards the kitchen. 

 

“You should get to bed after you take it.” He said to you. You nodded. You gratefully took the medicine and trudged upstairs to your room, sleeping instantly. 


	4. Unlocking the Wild Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philemon seems to enjoy watching his Wild Cards live on with their lives...
> 
> A retelling of Persona 4 Golden where Reader is female and has the option to date the males.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is cross-posted from my tumblr: https://snowpeawritings.tumblr.com/  
> Please note that this idea was stemmed from Kisdota-The Freak Gamer on fanfiction.net which you can find here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5518160/1/Persona-4-Split-Personalities  
> Give it a read! It's really good
> 
> Also note that this chapter and the succeeding ones are pretty old and that were written when I was poorly inexperienced in writing (But it gets better as it goes on, trust me)

**04/15/2011 | Early morning**

 

You went downstairs to see Dojima going out with his coat slung over his back.

 

“Ah, you’re up. Well, I’m off.” The sound of the door opening and closing signaled he left the house.

 

“…Dad has to go do something. He got a call, so he left.” Nanako said. She looked worried. 

 

When you made your way to school, it was raining, so you opened your umbrella. You saw two girls gossiping with one another.

 

“When I looked, I saw three police cars zooming by.” The red umbrella girl said.

 

“You live by the police station don’t you? Did you hear anything?” The white umbrella girl said. 

 

“I heard some yelling but nothing more. Total disappointment.”

 

“Geez, you need to pay more attention to stuff like that. How else are we supposed to get the juicy stories?” You hear sirens nearby. It seems there’s been an incident. You decided to brush that off and head to school.

 

**Afternoon**

 

“Hey… Did you see it yesterday?” A girl said.

 

“Of course not. What, is that rumor for real?” Another said.

 

“I don’t know, but it seems like a lot of people have seen it.” You heard and heard the rumors.

 

“Yukiko said she’d be here after lunch…” Chie said. “I wonder why they’re holding a school assembly all of a sudden.” She noticed Yosuke’s look. “…Hey, what’s wrong, Yosuke?" 

 

"Oh, it’s nothing…” He said. Ms. Sofue came upon the podium.

 

“Everyone, please settle down. The school assembly is a bout to start. First, the principal has something to say.” She leaves the microphone to the principal. 

 

“I… regret to say that I have a terrible announcement for all of you. One of our third-year students, Ms. Saki Konishi of Class 3… has passed away.” All three of you were shocked, Yosuke the most.

 

“Passed away…!?” Chie said. Yosuke seemed to seethe pain. “Ms. Konishi was found deceased early this morning. The reasons behind her passing are currently under the investigations by the police. If they ask for your cooperation, I urge you, as students of this school, to provide only the facts.” After that everyone began murmuring with each other. Did she really die? That explains she didn’t went to class were a few of those things said.

 

“All right, please quiet down…” The principal said as everyone kept quiet. “I have been assured by the faculty that there’s been no evidence that bullying was involved in the incident. So mind what you say, not only to the police but to anyone who asks…”

 

“Found dead…? How could this happen…?” Chie asked. She took a glance at Yosuke who didn’t respond. The Principal’s address continues. After the assembly, you and Chie walked through the corridor, suddenly overhearing two rumor-loving girls.

 

“She died the same way as that announcer, right? That’s so creepy…” The girl said.

 

“Well, last time, it was from an antenna, but this time she was hanging from a telephone pole. Its gotta be a serial murder case…” Her friend said.

 

“Someone said the cause of death was from unknown poison.”

 

“Unknown? C'mon, this isn’t some sci-fi drama. Oh, by the way, did you hear? Someone saw a girl that looked like Saki on that Midnight Channel thingie. They said that she totally looked like she was in pain. Isn’t that scary?”

 

The girl laughed. “Looks like someone had a nightmare. The media’s been broadcasting their interviews with her nonstop, so maybe they just had Saki on the brain.” They took their discussion elsewhere and walked off.

 

“Sheesh, it’s easy to toss around theories if you’re not personally involved…” Chie said. You heard footsteps and saw Yosuke walking up to you two.

 

“Hey… Did you guys check out the TV last night?” He said, no emotion.

 

“Yosuke! Not you too!” Chie said angrily.

 

“Just listen for a sec! Something kept bothering me, so… I watched it again, and… I think the girl on the screen… was Saki-senpai.”

 

“There’s no mistaking it… Senpai looked like… she was writhing in pain…” He added. “And then… she disappeared from the screen.”

 

“What?” Chie asked.

 

“You heard Senpai’s body was found in a similar situation as that announcer’s right…? Well remember that guy you told us about? How he was all excited that his soulmate was the announcer? Maybe… Just maybe, but…” He trailed off. “Ms. Yamano might’ve been on that Midnight Channel before she died, too.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean…?” Chie asked, worried.

 

“Hold on… Are you saying…?” Realization hit her face. “People who appear on that TV… die…?”

 

“I can’t say for sure. But something tells me… I just can’t dismiss it as coincidence.” Chie took a sharp breath before he continued.

 

“Plus, remember what that bear thing said? How that place was dangerous, and we should leave before the fog clears…? It also said that someone’s been throwing people in there. And that room with the posters on the wall… It has to have something to do with the announcers’s death. I mean… don’t you think there’s some kind of connection there? Couldn’t that world in the TV have something to do with Senpai and the announcer’s death!?” He directed his attention to you.

“Well…? What do you think…?" 

 

"You might be right.” After that long explanation, you’ll admit, his theories hold true.

 

He nodded. “So its not just me, huh? If there is a connection, then it’s a good bet that the two of them went inside that world. That would explain the posters in that room. Which means… if we look around, we might find a place that has something to do with Senpai, too.”

 

“Yosuke, don’t tell me…” Chie trailed off. He nodded in affirmation.

 

“Yeah… I’m thinking about going in again. I want to find out for myself.”

 

“D-don’t do this… You should just let the police handle this and-”

 

“You think we can rely on the police!?” He snapped. “They haven’t made any progress in the announcer’s case. Besides, even if we told them about the world inside the TV, there’s no way they’re gonna believe us! If I’m completely off-base with this, that’s fine… It’s just… I need to know why Senpai had to die like this.”

Chie looked down. “Yosuke…”

 

“After what I’ve seen and what I’ve put together, there’s no way I can ignore it now…” He looked up at you again. “Sorry… but you’re the only person who can help me. I’m gonna go get ready. I’ll be waiting for you at Junes.” He ran outside, leaving you to prepare to enter the TV. Again.

“I kinda understand how he feels…” Chie said. “But we can’t be sure we’ll be able to get out safely again. What should we do…?”

 

“We should go with Yosuke. He seems pretty determined to figuring out this case.”

 

“Y-you serious…?” She looked outside before finally agreeing. “Anyways, let’s go to Junes. We can’t leave Yosuke alone…” You ran after her as you made your way to Junes.

 

**After school**

 

“You guys came.” Yosuke said, looking pleased. He held a rope which was safely fastened around his waist and also holding a golf club.

 

“We came to stop you, idiot!” Chie said angrily. “C'mon… You really shouldn’t do this. Its too dangerous.”

 

“I know… But we were able to come back once, right? If we go in from the same location, maybe we’ll meet that bear again.”

 

“‘Maybe’ isn’t good enough!” Chie snapped.

 

“Look, I can’t just act like everyone else and pretend this has nothing to do with me.”

 

“That’s true, but…”

 

He turned to you. “What about you? Could you just walk away?”

 

“I can’t leave it alone.” You said.

 

“Alright.” Yosuke said, sounding pleased.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going in without a plan. Chie, I’m leaving you in charge of this.” He handed her the pile of rope hanging from his wrist.

 

“Huh? What’s that? A rope…?” She said, unsure nut took it anyway.

 

“We’ll go in with this tied to me, so I want you to hold on to this and wait here.”

 

“Wh-what? Then, this is a lifeline? C'mon, wait a sec…”

 

“Here, (Name)… This is for you.” He handed you the golf club and three bottles of medicine.

 

“Am I supposed to fight in this?” You questioned.

 

“Well, its the only blunt thing we have in stock! Besides, I can’t be seen holding a real sword, what did you expect? I thought it might be better than going in empty-handed.” He reverted back to being serious. “Alright… Let’s go. There’s no use wasting any more time. Chie, whatever you do, don’t let go of the rope!” Together, you and Yosuke ventured inside the TV, ignoring Chie’s protests.

 

You two fell in a tunnel of black and white as you landed safely on your feet while Yosuke landed on his butt yet again. He groaned in pain as you stood up.

 

“Is this…?” Yosuke started. “Look, this is the same place as last time! So they are connected from place to place!”

 

“Y-You guys… Why’d you come back…?” Said a too-familiar voice. The bear that 'helped’ you escape last time appeared. Only this time, he seemed angry, stomping his little foot on the floor.

 

“I get it! You’re the ones behind this!”

 

“You’re that thing from last time!” Yosuke said. “Wait, what the hell did you just say!?” He turned his back behind you two.

 

“Lately, I can tell someone’s been throwing people in here. It’s making this world more and more messed up…” He turned around. “This is the second time you guys came here. And I don’t think anyone forced you in. That means you’re the most suspicious!” He pointed an accusing paw at you two. “You guys must be the ones throwing people in here, raaaawr!" 

 

"Shut up…” You muttered.

 

“What’re you talking about 'throwing people in’!?” Yosuke demanded. “If someone was thrown in here and they couldn’t get out, they might die! Who would do such a-”

 

“Wait a sec…” He paused, bringing his voice down. “All this talk about someone throwing people in here… Does he mean Senpai and the announcer? Did that 'someone’ throw those two in here?” He looked at you, fierceness and nervousness in his eyes. “H-Hey… What do you think?”

 

“That must be it.”  _'Although it seemed pretty obvious the announcer and Saki didn’t get thrown in on purpose, he only realized this now.’_ You thought. He nodded.

 

“Yeah… I agree. Let’s assume he’s telling the truth…” He looked at the bear. “Could it be that someone’s throwing people in here, intending to kill them…? If that’s the case…”

 

“If that is, then it must be a very absurd way to murder.” You said.

 

“What’re you guys mumbling about? Why’d you come here anyways!?” The bear said, stomping his foot again. “It’s a one-way door! You can’t get out once you’re in! Remember? How I had to let you guys out?”

 

“Yeah, whatever.” Yosuke snapped. “We don’t need your help this time! See, this time we have a lifeli-” He stopped, due to the fact that a, the lifeline was cut and b, you have to ask the bear to help you get out.

 

“H-Hey! You better let us out once we’re done investigating here!” The bear growled.

 

“I’m the one who wants to investigate! I’ve lived here for a long time. But it’s never been noisy like this till now. Do you have proof!? Prove to me you’re not throwing people in here!" 

 

"It doesn’t work that way… How could we do that? You don’t have proof if YOU’RE the one killing the ones who were thrown in?” The bear stumbled back.

 

“Whaaaaaa-!? I would never do such a thing!”

 

“Whoa, nice comeback.” Yosuke said, grinning at you. “Hey, you better answer our questions. This isn’t like last time, when we came by accident. We’re dead serious! Listen up, 'cause people have died in our world… Every time the fog appears, a dead body shows up with it. It has to be related to this place somehow! If you know something, tell us!”

 

The bear looked confused. “A dead body? Whenever the fog appears…? I know that if it’s foggy on your side, the fog lifts here. It’s really dangerous when the fog lifts. That’s when the Shadows get violent.” You both raised questioning looks. “Aaah… I get it…”

 

“Huh,…? If you get it, then explain it to us, dammit!” Yosuke said. “If it’s foggy on our side, it isn’t in here…? Shadows get violent…?”

 

“That’s why I said to hurry back! It’s dangerous when that happens!” The bear said. “Okay, no more questions. I know you guys did it! You better stop right now!”

 

“We’ve already said it countless of times…” You said. 

 

“I’ve told you and told you, we’re not the ones doing it!” Yosuke said annoyed. “I’ve about had it with you… Why the hell won’t you listen to what we’re saying!?”

 

“I-I’m just saying… you might be the culprits.” The bear said nervously. “I’m just making sure…”

 

“What…? Man, this bear’s driving me nuts…” Yosuke muttered. “What is this place, anyways? It looks like a TV studio… Is something being filmed here…?” He realized something. “H-Hey, don’t tell me… Is that weird show being filmed here!?" 

 

The bear gave a confused look again. "Weird show? Filmed? What does that mean?”

 

“Uh… I’m asking if someone been filming the people that get thrown in here.” The bear looked even more confused.

 

“I don’t get it… This world has always been like this. No one has ever done that filming thing here.”

 

“Always been like this…?” You asked. He turned to look at you.

 

“Only me and Shadows are here! I told you before!”

 

“Ugh… We don’t know what these Shadow things are! Or what you are either, for that matter! You keep telling us to prove our innocence, but you’re the most suspicious thing here! Maybe (Name) was right, maybe you’re the real culprit! And what’s with that stupid costume!? I’d say it’s time you showed your face!” He grabbed the bear’s head and yanked it off, only to find nothing or no one inside the still moving body. 

 

“Wh-What the hell are you…? I-It’s empty inside…” He muttered. The body searched around a bit until it picked up its head and threw it on top. 

 

“Like I said, I would never do such a thing.” He said. “I just live here… I just want to live here peacefully…” You two didn’t say anything.

 

“Okay. I’ll believe that you guys aren’t the culprits.” He finally admits. “But I want you to find the real guy who did all this. You have to stop him. Promise me, or else…” He prolonged the 'or else’. “I’m not gonna let you guys outta here.”

 

“Y-You little…!” Yosuke said.

 

“This can’t keep going on! My home will be a complete mess! And then… and then… I…” He started crying though not releasing tears. 

 

“Wh-What’re you crying for all of a sudden…?” Yosuke said. “Geez, this thing’s really weirding me out…”

 

The bear asked you to find the culprit behind this and make him return to his 'normal’ life. You know that the culprit, knowing it’s not you or Yosuke, is throwing people into the TV. 

 

Yosuke turned to you and sighed. “Hey… What should we do?” You remember the words that that 'Igor’ person told you.

 

 _“It seems you will encounter a misfortune in your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you…”_ Could this be the mystery, you thought. The more you thought about it, the more you thought about that 'contract’ you unconsciously made. Could solving this case and finding the culprit be part of this? Well, since you can’t leave the TV unless you help the bear, there’s seems to be no other option…

 

“I promise to help you.” You said with a small smile.

 

“Th-Thank you!” He said gratefully.

 

“Damn bear… Practically holding a gun to our heads…” Yosuke mumbled. “But… it’s true that we came here to figure things out. So far, we’re completely in the dark. Look for the culprit, huh…? Bring it on! You got my word, too. Might as well introduce ourselves… I’m Hanamura Yosuke, and this is my buddy (Last name)(First name). You got a name?” He asked him.

 

“… Teddie.” Yosuke groaned.

 

“Figures…“ He said. "But how are we supposed to find the culprit in the first place?" 

 

"I dunno…” Teddie said. “Oh, but I know where the last person came in.”

 

“The last person…? You mean Saki-senpai!?” Yosuke questioned.

 

“I mean the person who came in and disappeared last time. I dunno the name. I’ll take you there. You might find clues.” Teddie said. “Oh, one more thing first. You should put these on.” He handed you a pair of glasses. Yosuke’s was orange with a rectangular frame while yours was dark grey and (frame shape).

 

“What’re these glasses for…?” Yosuke asked. You did as Teddie asked and put on the glasses. When you looked, your vision became much clearer, is as if the fog doesn’t even exist.

 

“Whoa! The difference is like night and day. With these on, it’s like the fog doesn’t exist.” Yosuke said.

 

“They’ll help you walk through the fog… Well, I’ve been here for a long time. So you can rely on me! Uh… But I can only show you where the place is. You guys will have to defend yourselves.” Teddie said.

 

“What happened to relying on you!? Th-There better not be any monsters! You understand!? We brought weapons, but I mean… They’re more for show!”

 

“Yeah, a golf club can do pretty serious damage to monsters.” You said sarcastically.

 

“We just got here! If it’s so dangerous, why don’t you do something instead of relying on us!?”

 

“Uh uh. No way. I’ve got no muscles. Oh! Oh! I’ll give you guys moral support from a safe distance! How’s that sound?” Can Teddie really not fight? You went up to Teddie and pushed him. He landed on his back and flailed like a turtle upside-down.

 

“N-Noooo…” He moaned.

 

“I-Is this thing for real!?” Yosuke said. “Ugh, this is so lame… We swore to find the culprit and this is all the backup we get…?”

 

“Oh yeah. Can I ask you something?” Teddie asked suddenly. “Who’s this Saki-senpai person? Someone you know?”

 

You could’ve sworn you saw Yosuke bit his bottom lip. “That doesn’t matter right now…” He said after a few seconds of silence. “Anyways, at least we know Senpai might have been thrown in here. Maybe we can find more information, too. Let’s get moving, (Name).” Yosuke walked away with you to follow, only to stop for Teddie’s cries for help. You sweat-dropped and helped him up.

 

What seemed like a few minutes, you reached what you thought was the shopping district. Only the buildings were an eerie yellow, and the sky overhead was red and black like last time.

 

“What is this place…? It looks just like the shopping district…” Yosuke said. “What’s going on here!?" 

 

"Some weird places have appeared here recently.” Teddie said. “Things are getting so tangled, I dunno what to do…” You two turned to him, which was a considerable few feet away from you.

 

“Uh… by the way, why are you standing so far from us? You better not high-tail it if something does come up.”

 

“Of course not!” Teddie said, his pupils turning into small dots. “I mean. Uh. I can’t stand too close, you know. I’d get in your way…” Yosuke groaned a little and looked around the place. “Man, they really went all out on this…But out of all the places in town, why’d they replicate this one?”

 

“How should I know? This is reality for the one who’s here.” Teddie said, clutching his head. 

 

Yosuke sighed. “As usual, nothing you say makes any sense… But if this is our shopping district, we’re not far from Saki-senpai’s…” He ran north which you and Teddie followed, leading you to a liquor store with the same red and black entry.

 

“I knew it! This is the liquor store that Senpai’s parents run.” Yosuke said. “Does this mean… Senpai disappeared here? What could’ve happened…?” He walked to the portal but Teddie stopped him. “W-Wait a second. Th-They’re here!" 

 

Yosuke gave a questioning look. "What?”

 

“… Shadows. I had a feeling they were going to attack…!" 

 

Suddenly the portal grew ripples as a blue mask oozing with black sludge dropped down followed by another. The ooze formed until it had two arms and hands with long fingers. Yosuke stumbled back and tripped on his own two feet as the two 'Shadows’ moved forward, leaving a trail of slime like snails. Then the Shadows moved in the air into a ball-like form as pink and black colored it, creating a huge, red-lipped mouth with long, thick black tongues. Then you felt a shot of pain in your head, the same voice returning,

 

 _"I am thou… Thou art I…”_ You clutched your temple in pain as you shut your eyes.  _“The time has come… Open thine eyes… And call forth what is within!"_

 

You snapped your eyes open and laying, in your hand, is a tarot card of a half white and blue face. You flipped the card and a bright light flashed through the blank card. Somehow, you felt adrenaline rush through your veins, and… You’re lips tugged upward with excitement. Teddie backed away, amazed and also afraid of the power. 

” _Per… so… na._ “

 

The light turned into blue flames as you crushed your hand in the card. The Shadows stopped and instead looked at its new-found prey. The energy was so great, you had to scream as the blue flames engulfed you as an entity appeared behind. It’s long hair flowing madly with its black coat. A naginatain its hands as its yellow eyes brimmed with power.

 

 **"Zio!”** You yelled as you crushed your card. The entity thrusted her palm as a rod of lightning struck a Shadow, making it stunned. 

 

 **“Cleave!”** You yelled again. It responded by slashing its naginata at the other one, sending it flying across the pavement.

 

“Izanami, synchronize!” You braced your golf club and Izanami did the same. You swung it at the stunned Shadow as Izanami followed your every movement, destroying the Shadow to black mass. The other Shadow you attacked, managed to body slam (or head slam for that matter) you, skidding the soles of your shoes across the pavement. You ran towards the Shadow, golf club still in hand with Izanami copying your every move, then you swung it at the Shadow, together with Izanami slashing it, disintegrating it to black sludge.

 

You’re breathing wad irregular, due to how much energy you spent and how much your head and muscles hurt. You turned to your Persona, looking down at you, then disappeared into blue mist and turned into a card. Your Arcana, if you will. 

 


	5. The Shadow… The true self…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philemon seems to enjoy watching his Wild Cards live on with their lives...
> 
> A retelling of Persona 4 Golden where Reader is female and has the option to date the males.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is cross-posted from my tumblr: https://snowpeawritings.tumblr.com/  
> Please note that this idea was stemmed from Kisdota-The Freak Gamer on fanfiction.net which you can find here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5518160/1/Persona-4-Split-Personalities  
> Give it a read! It's really good
> 
> Also note that this chapter and the succeeding ones are pretty old and that were written when I was poorly inexperienced in writing (But it gets better as it goes on, trust me)

Yosuke ran towards you. 

 

“Whoa… Wh-What was that!?“ He asked, astounded. "Did I hear you say ‘Persona’!? What was it-I mean, what did you do!?” You shrugged, not really caring what happened. 

 

“Hey, you think I can do it too…?”

 

“Calm down, Yosuke. You’re troubling Sensei!” Teddie said. 

 

“S-Sensei…?” Yosuke said, unsure.

 

“Gosh almighty! You’re amazing, Sensei! I am one impressed bear! I can’t believe you were hiding such an amazing power! No wonder the Shadows were scared of you!” Teddie gasped. “Are you the one who’s able to bring people into this world?” You nodded.

 

“Hah! That’s what I thought! This is really something.” He turned to Yosuke. “Don’t you think so, Yosuke?" 

 

"Dude,” He pushed Teddie, which led him to fall down then back up his feet. “you call her Sensei and then don’t show me any respect!?” Yosuke yelled.

 

“Sorry…” Teddie hung his head low.

 

“W-Well, you’re support wasn’t bad, though. I gotta give you some credit for that." 

 

"Huh? R-Really…?” Teddie giggled, blushing. 

 

“All right, you two keep it up, and I think we’ll be fine from here on out. Now let’s get back to the investigation!” You three went towards the entrance, examining the place.

 

“Man… I wonder what could have happened to Senpai here.” You were about to enter the shop until you hear voices somewhere.

 

“I wish Junes would go under…” A woman’s voice said.  _“It’s all because of that store…”_

 

“Wh-What the…?” Yosuke said.

 

“Oh, I heard that Konishi-san’s daughter is working there.” Another woman’s voice said.

 

“Oh my… How could she, with her family’s business suffering like it is…?”

 

“I heard their sales have gone downhill because of Junes.”

 

“S-Stop it…” Yosuke muttered. 

 

“That poor father… to have his own daughter working for the enemy. What a troublesome child.”

 

Yosuke finally lost it. “Hey… Hey, Ted!” Teddie turned to him. “You said that this place is reality for those that are here, right!? So… does that mean this was Senpai’s reality when she wandered in here…?" 

 

"I… only know what’s over here.” Teddie said. 

 

“Fine…” You two steadily looked up. “Whatever’s going on here… We’ll find out ourselves!” Together, you ventured inside the store. The smell of alcohol grew stronger when you entered. Barrels upon barrels of liquor were stacked until reaching the ceiling. A few banners hung on counters, crates, or hung on the wooden beams. You knew this was Konishi-san’s family liquor store but it felt like another attachment inside the TV. Suddenly you hear more voices.

 

“Dammit, not again…” Yosuke muttered.

 

“Saki, how many times do I have to tell you!?“ A middle-aged man’s voice said. 

 

"I-Is this… Senpai’s dad…?” Yosuke said. You shrugged.  _“You know what the neighbors say about you, right!? Aren’t you ashamed of yourself? You’re the eldest daughter of a family who’s owned this store for generations! Is it the money? Or did you meet some guy there? Just tell me why you have to work THERE, of all places!”_

 

“I… I can’t believe this… She said she had fun at work… She never said anything like this to me…” He yelled up at the ceiling, “You’re telling me THIS is how Senpai really saw things!?" 

 

"Yosuke, calm down.” You said. He suddenly ran towards the counter. On top were a messy pile of photos.

 

“These photos… Hey… Is this…?” He picked up one. “It’s the photo we took the other day with the other part-timers at Junes… Wh-Why’s it cut up like this…?” You took a glance and saw Saki smiling in what was left of the photo. Yosuke stood next to her.

 

 _“I… never had the chance to say it…”_ A familiar voice said.

 

“Is that… Senpai’s voice!?” Yosuke said. 

 

“I always wanted to tell Hana-chan…”

 

“Huh…? Me…?”

 

“… that he was a real pain in the ass.” Yosuke, in astonishment, dropped the photo.  _“I was nice to him just because he was the store manager’s son, that’s all… But he takes it completely the wrong way and gets all enthusiastic… What a dip."_

 

"P-Pain in the ass…?” Yosuke muttered. 

 

“Who cares about Junes, anyway? Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parents hate me, the neighbors talk behind my back… I wish everything would just disappear…”

 

“I-It’s a lie… This can’t be…” He raised his lungs at the ceiling. “Senpai’s not like that…!”

 

“It’s,” Someone sniffed.  _“so sad… I feel so sorry for myself… Boo hoo…”_ You turned and saw… another Yosuke? No, he was different. His eyes were glaring golden with madness.  _“Actually, I’m the one who thinks everything’s a pain in the ass.”_ He laughed madly. 

 

Teddie finally caught up. “H-Huh? Two Yosuke’s…?” The real Yosuke ran up to his twin. “Who are you!?” He demanded. “I-I wouldn’t think that…” He laughed again.

 

“Yeah, right. How long are you going to keep deluding yourself? Screw the shopping district, and Junes too! You’re sick of everything, especially living out in the sticks!”

 

“What’re you saying…? That’s not true, I-”

 

“You put on a good show of being carefree and happy-go-lucky 'cause you’re so terrified of being alone. The more the merrier, right? You’ve gotta be surrounded by people to block out the pain of isolation. And what’s this about checking out this world for Saki-senpai’s sake? Hah! I know the real reason you came snooping…”

 

Real Yosuke shook his head. “S-Stop it!” The twin laughed again.

 

“Why so panicked? I thought I was just spouting bullshit! Or maybe… I DO know everything you’re thinking! Why’s that…? Because I AM you! You just came because you thought it sounded like a good time! What else is there to do out in this shithole? A world inside the TV-now that’s exciting! You didn’t have a single other reason for coming here, did you!?”

 

Yosuke kept shaking his head. “That’s not true… Stop… Stop it…”

 

“You’re just trying to act like a big shot… If all went well, hey, maybe you could even be a hero! And that Senpai you were so sweet on? Her death was the perfect excuse!”

 

“That’s not true! What are you!? Who are you!?” He chuckled.

 

“I already told ya. I’m you… Your Shadow… There’s nothing I don’t know about you!" 

 

"Screw that! I don’t know you! You can’t be me, you son of a bitch!!”

 

Other Yosuke laughed, only this time it was louder, more menacing, resonating with the bottled up feelings inside Yosuke. 

 

“That’s right! Say it again!”

 

“Y-You’re not me…! You’re nothing like me!" 

 

 **"Hmph. Yeah, that’s right. I am me now. I’m not you anymore, see?”** Then Shadow Yosuke glowed with a tornado of Shadow mist. When it cleared, Yosuke fainted. What stood was a frog with a wide, triangular smile, on top was a black figure wearing a red flowing scarf and disproportionately large, yellow-gloved hands.

 

 ** _“I am a Shadow… The true self…"_ I**t said, looking down at you.  _ **"I’ll crush everything that bores me… Starting with you!”**  _He pointed menacingly at you. The frog jumped and landed, ripping off a strong wind that knocked you over. He laughed maniacally. You grit your teeth and stood up, your Arcana on your grasp,

 

 **“Zio!** ” You yelled as Izanami thrusts her palm as an arc of lightning struck the Shadow. It dazed it, then you clubbed it with your golf club. 

 

 **“You’re gonna pay for that, brat!”**  He swung his giant fists at you. You ducked under one but got hit at the other, flying until your back hit the post. You groaned in pain as you sat up.

 

“Sensei, be careful!” Teddie yelled from afar. You crushed your Arcana again, sending another lightning blast. The damn thing jumped away, releasing another strong wind but this time, you braced yourself together with Izanami. It didn’t blow you back like last time but it still hurt you.

 

“Teddie, any ideas!?” You yelled, dodging another fist.

 

“It’s weak against lightning! Try hitting it again!” He flailed behind a barrel.

 

 **“Zio!”**  Lightning struck it, making it dazed again.

 

 **“Cleave!”**  You ran towards it, still dazed, with Izanami copying your every move. Then you slashed it, breaking your club in the process, but destroying it, dissolving into black mist until it reverted back to its copy of Yosuke.

 

Yosuke groaned as he stood up. You and Teddie ran up to him.

 

“Yosuke, are you okay!?” Teddie said.

 

“Y-Yeah… What… happened…?” Yosuke said. Teddie glanced behind him which he turned and saw Shadow Yosuke.

 

“You… You’re… not me…”

 

“That thing came from you, Yosuke…” Teddie said. “You have to admit it… or it’ll go berserk again…” He seemed reluctant to accept it.

 

“You’re still you, Yosuke.” You said. “Even if you seem to see everything boring, you’re still the same accident-prone Yosuke.”

 

“Is that… supposed to be comforting?” He said. “Dammit… It hurts to face yourself…” He walked towards his Shadow.

 

“I knew it wasn’t lying… But I was so ashamed that I didn’t want to admit it… You’re me… and I’m you. When you get down to it, all of this is me.” Shadow Yosuke nodded as blue light surrounded him and manifested into another being. It was a short glimpse but you could tell that it was a disco frog. It turned into Yosuke’s Arcana as blue light waved through him as well. 

 

“This is my Persona…” He mumbled before crouching down in shame.

 

“When we heard Senpai’s voice… I wonder if that was something Senpai had been keeping deep down inside.” He laughed a little. “'He was a real pain in the ass,’ huh? What a way to find out… Geez, this is so embarrassing…” He looked up at you.

 

“If you weren’t here, I don’t know what woulda happened… Thanks, (Name).” You pulled him up off the ground, muttering a 'No problem’.

 

“Hey, Teddie.” Yosuke said. “Could Senpai have been attacked by her other self here? Like how it just happened to me?" 

 

"I think so.” Teddie said. “The Shadows here were originally born from humans. Sometimes the fog clears. Then they all go berserk… And you saw what happens next. A strong-willed Shadow draws others to it. And the big mass of Shadows kills the host.”

 

“So that’s why people die when it gets foggy in our world…” Yosuke stayed silent for a while until he sighed in defeat.

 

“You seem pretty tired, Yosuke. Let’s get you out of here.” You said. You led Yosuke out of the pretend Shopping District and went back to the studio. It was silent the whole trip except Teddie’s squeaking feet.

 

“Hey, Teddie. You said that this place is reality for people who enter, right?” Yosuke said. “So that shopping district, and the weird room we saw before… Did they exist because the one’s who died entered this world, and it became their reality?”

 

“What are you getting at?” You asked.

 

“I guess what I’m trying to ask is… Did those places form because of the people who entered this world?" 

 

"I don’t know. It’s never happened before… But that’s probably where they were when the Shadows attacked them.” Teddie said.

 

“It was the same for them?” You said.

 

“The fog does lift here sometimes. The Shadows get really violent then. I always get so scared. I have to hide when it happens… I sensed people here twice before. But both of them disappeared after the fog lifted…”

 

“So let’s get this straight…” Yosuke started. “Senpai and that Yamano lady were thrown in here, and since they couldn’t get out, they wandered around…”

 

“That’s right. Then their Shadows attacked them when the fog cleared. That sound right?” You said.

 

“So if I’d been here until the fog cleared, I woulda been in much deeper trouble?”

 

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure.” Teddie said. “You were lucky. Sensei and me were here with you…”

 

“Dammit! Senpai and that announcer… They were stuck here all alone… No one could save them…” Yosuke said.

 

“Yosuke…” Teddie muttered. “They disappeared when the fog lifted. But they were safe before that. No Shadows attacked them. They attacked us though… Maybe they’re keeping a close eye on us. They might see people who investigate this place as enemies… It’ll be dangerous, but we might be able to fight them! We might save people!” Both you and Yosuke’s eyes widened.

 

“Are you saying, if anyone else gets thrown in here, we can save them before they disappear!?” Yosuke said. “Like how you guys just saved me!?”

 

“We need to find the culprit.” You said.

 

“Anyways… We need to catch the one’s who’s throwing people in here and make him stop. Yeah… I’m finally starting to understand what’s going on." 

 

"U-Um… C-Can I ask something too…?” Teddie asked. “If Shadows are born from humans, what was Teddie born from?”

 

“You don’t even know where you came from!? How should we know?” Yosuke said.

 

“I know some things. Mostly about this world… But I don’t know anything about myself. To be honest, I never thought about it until now…”

 

“Are you serious…? No wonder we couldn’t get a straight answer out of you…”

 

“Will you guys… come back here..?” You could hear sadness and desperation in his voice.

 

“Of course. We made a promise, didn’t we?” You said, smiling a bit.

 

“You’ll… keep your word?” Teddie said, his pupils shrinking slightly.

 

“Well, you’re the one who said you weren’t letting us out unless we do.” Yosuke said. Teddie, out of nowhere, hugged you as tightly as he mustered with his arms. Yosuke stood, wide-eyed. He had that feeling in his chest. He didn’t know what it was, but he didn’t like it. Nor did he like Teddie purring against your stomach.

 

On your side, you didn’t know what to do but awkwardly hug Teddie back. You didn’t know what came over him but he was probably just overjoyed by having somebody to help him. Besides, his fur was really soft…

 

Before you could touch his ears, he pulled back. “Oh! Th-That’s right! Okay, I’ll let you out. But there’s one thing. I’ll be waiting for you guys here. You need to come in from the same place every time. So we can meet up.”

 

“From the same place… You mean the TV at Junes…?” You asked.

 

“You could come in from somewhere else. But then you won’t end up here. You might show up somewhere I couldn’t get to you. Then you’d be doomed…” He elongated the 'doomed’ part. “Got it!?”

 

“Well, pretty much…” Yosuke said, relieving the feeling out of him. “Alright, can you show us the way out?”

 

“Roger that! One exit comin’ right up!” He walked towards the center and tapped his feet. In a puff of smoke, the three stacks of TVs where there. You two went near them.

 

“Cool… First we need to make sure there aren’t any employees milling around there…” Yosuke said. Teddie ran behind you and pushed you inside.

 

“Okay! Go go go! Squiiiish!” He said before sending the two of you to Junes.

 

“Argh! Hey! Stop squeezing, you little–Whoa!” Yosuke said before warping in the tunnel of rectangles and landing on the cold floor of the electronics department. Chie was there, sitting on the floor where you two appeared. Soon she started crying.

 

“Y-You guys came back…!” She started crying.

 

“Huh? Chie? Whoa, what’s with that face?” Yosuke asked. She stood up and angrily threw the pile of rope at Yosuke.

 

“You morons! I can’t believe you guys! You both suck!” She yelled before crying again. “The rope got cut off… I had no idea what to do… I was so worried… I mean scared stiff, dammit!” She yelled at the end. “I hate you both!” She stormed off out of there. Yosuke stood up and groaned.

 

“I… I think that kinda mighta sorta been our fault. Maybe we did go a little too far… Let’s apologize to her tomorrow. I’m completely wiped out… I’m gonna go home, soak in the shower for a while, and get some sleep. I think… I’m gonna sleep well tonight.” He ran a hand through his hair and laughed a little.

 

“Well, see you in the morning!” 

* * *

 

You nodded and left Junes. It was still raining outside and opened your umbrella. You walked in the dull rain into the Samegawa flood plain and you were surprised you saw Yukiko sitting under the gazebo, wearing a pink kimono. A red umbrella was at her side. You decided to sit with her for a while when she saw you.

 

“Oh… Are you surprised to see me dressed this way? My parents sent me out on an errand…” She said. “Um… Are you getting used to your new town and school?”

 

You shrugged. “Somewhat.”

 

“Really…? But… It must be difficult, moving to a place you know nothing about. I’ve never been out of Inaba, so I wouldn’t know what it’s like to transfer to a new school… Oh! Are you getting along with Chie? I mean, I always leave early, so… Umm…” She struggled to find the right words.

 

“We’re getting along.” You said.

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” She said, smiling.“Chie is very supportive, you know. It’s always her who gives me the little extra push I need. We had homeroom together last year too, and I still remember how we’d cut class sometimes.” She suddenly remembered something.

 

“Oh… I should get going. I need to make tomorrow’s arrangements with our head chef. Our inn can’t function without me right now.” She stood up and took her umbrella. “Um… I’ll see you at school, then.”

 

**Evening**

 

“Dad’s late…” Nanako muttered. You two were watching some crappy commercials with a juice box in front of Nanako and a steamy cup of (hot drink) in front of you. The TV turned to the news.

 

“Our next story is an update in our ongoing report on the bizarre murders occurring in Inaba. At around 7:00 A.M., local high school student Saki Konishi was found dead in Inaba’s residential area. Since the body was positioned similarly to the last victim, and since Ms. Konishi was the one who discovered that body… Police are proceeding under the assumption that this may be a serial murder case related to the death of Mayumi Yamano. The coroner’s report has established Ms. Konishi’s time of death at around 1:00 A.M. last night. The body went unnoticed until this morning as a result of the heavy fog blanketing the area.”

 

“Another incident…” Nanako muttered. “Dad won’t be coming home tonight.”

 

“I’ll be here with you.” You reassured.

 

“… I’ll be okay. Can you help me do some stuff around the house?” You were a bit surprised. Nanako is so reliable even for her age. You didn’t know how long her father had to work and left her alone since. You made a mental note to ask him this.

 

“… Amagi Inn, located upstream of Samegawa River, is the town’s oldest historical landmark.” The narrator said. “Vacationers are often known to travel surprising distances in order to visit its open-air, radium-rich hot springs.” Soon the reporter came in view.

“After the incident with Ms. Yamano, the manager has stepped aside, leaving her daughter Yukiko to fill her shoes.” The screen panned to Yukiko, still wearing the same kimono.

 

“In other words, she’s a manager who’s still in high school. Now that has a nice ring to it… Let’s see if we can interview her. Excuse me!”

 

Yukiko turned. “Hm…? Um… Are you speaking to me?” She said nervously.

 

“We’ve heard that you’re the new manager. Is it true you’re still in high school?”

 

“Oh, well, I’m only filling in temporarily…”

 

“Someday, though… That aside, wow! You’re looking gorgeous in that kimono. You must have had a lot of male visitors.”

 

“Huh? No, um…”

 

Throughout the reporter’s rambles, your blood boiled. He was acting like a total pervert and the crew did nothing to stop him. If you were in Yukiko’s place you would’ve punched the man square in the face. You wondered how Yukiko must be feeling right now.

 

“… This is boring.” Nanako said. “Oh, I need to do the dishes…” She stood up and walked towards the sink. You stood up as well and decided to help out with the housework. You two decided that you would wash and Nanako would dry. 

 

“It goes a lot faster when there are two people washing the dishes.” Nanako said.

 

You smiled a bit. “Yes it does, Nanako."


	6. Yukiko “Stud Hunter” Amagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philemon seems to enjoy watching his Wild Cards live on with their lives...
> 
> A retelling of Persona 4 Golden where Reader is female and has the option to date the males.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is cross-posted from my tumblr: https://snowpeawritings.tumblr.com/  
> Please note that this idea was stemmed from Kisdota-The Freak Gamer on fanfiction.net which you can find here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5518160/1/Persona-4-Split-Personalities  
> Give it a read! It's really good
> 
> Also note that this chapter and the succeeding ones are pretty old and that were written when I was poorly inexperienced in writing (But it gets better as it goes on, trust me)

**4/16/2011 Early morning…**

 

Somehow your head seemed to throb harder than before.

 

Since the TV world, your head had migraines whenever possible. To be honest, you’d expect just a normal, boring life in the countryside, make some friends, then soon go somewhere else and do the same thing. You didn’t expect to have an annoying boy that the residents hate, a tomboy with an addiction for steak, and a girl who can’t even look at people then just apologizes and goes. You didn’t expect to have weird powers, go inside the TV, and expect to solve murders from a talking stuffed animal.

 

You stretched from your futon. The pain seems to ebb away. You didn’t want to go to school but you had to. For your parents.

 

“So she awakes.” A voice said. You sat up looking around but saw nothing.

 

“Maybe it was just my imagination.” You muttered as you stood up and went to change. After that you went to the bathroom and brushed your teeth.

 

“Most intriguing.” The same voice said. “Your teeth seemed to be still in perfect shape. Normally at this age, they turn yellow.”

 

You put down your toothbrush and looked around. “Hello? Is anyone there?”

 

“You… You can hear me…?”

 

“Y-Yes…” You said shakily. “Come out and show yourself.”

 

However you didn’t expect to see  _her._

 

The long black coat, the silver mask, the huge  _naginata_ strapped on her back, and the long (hair color) flowing hair and yellow eyes-it made you weird out, knowing that you were the one who beckoned her in the living.

 

“You… can see me?” She asked, her voice sounded like yours except much more hollow. You nodded your head. Her eyes were gone for then appeared again. She probably blinked.

 

“Who.. are you…?” You asked.

 

“Do you not know? I am you.” Before you could say anything else, a knock came at the door.

 

“Hello? Who are you talking to?” Nanako said through the door.

 

“No Nanako. I was… just practicing a line… for a play.“ You said.

 

"I’m going in.” She said as the knob turned.

 

“No, Nanako-!” She fully opened the door and stared blankly at you. She didn’t react to the humanoid being next to you.

 

“Breakfast is almost ready, by the way.” She said before closing the door. You just stood there, the toothpaste foam dripping from your mouth and your Persona digging inside the hamper.

 

After that you went down to eat breakfast. You tried your best to stay stoic whenever your Persona pokes the household objects such as the sink.

 

“Amazing how you can bring the river to your own home.” She said. You pursed your lips. If you can see her why can’t she be visible to Nanako?

 

“Um… Nanako?” You started. Her innocent eyes made it even worse to say what was in your mind.

 

“Do you… notice anything strange around?” She blinked.

 

“Strange? Um… no. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

 

“Are you sure? Nothing?”

 

“Y-Yeah. Why? Is something wrong?” You quickly shook your head and continued eating your breakfast.

 

“Mysterious. This box creates cold air but there is food inside. Why would anyone freeze their food?”

* * *

 

During the walk to school you began fidgeting but soon relaxed when the people didn’t see your Persona.

 

“So… how come no one can see you?” You asked.

 

“You are the only one who has these powers so it is natural that you can see me.”

 

“Yeah, but…” You trailed off. “Never mind. Just who are you? Like your name or something.”

 

She blinked. “I am Izanami. The goddess who invites.”

 

“You said that you never seen a toothbrush before and a fridge so how is it you are me?”

 

“So that’s what you call those things…” She pondered. “It’s… rather complicated. You humans might label this as ‘reincarnation’. I would want to explain further but it is rather difficult because of how language changed.”

 

“(Name)!” You heard someone call. You turned and saw Yosuke riding his bike towards you with a frog-like humanoid in a disco suit floated behind him. He hit the brakes just before you and hopped off.

 

“Dude, I just woke up this morning and I saw  _this_  in my room staring at me!” He said, thumbing the frog.

 

“Don’t worry Yosuke. No one can see them except both of us.” You said calmly.

 

“Them?” He questioned. He realized until now the black figure standing beside you. “Wait, you got one too?”

 

“Don’t refer to me as an object.” Izanami warned.

 

“You got told man. By a really attractive gal.” The frog said leaning up to Izanami. “And a much more beautiful woman.” He stared at you.

 

“Stop flirting dammit!” Yosuke half-yelled, not wanting to draw attention.

 

“Your just jealous because your not that smooth with the ladies. Hey, I’m Jiraiya.” He introduced his voice the same as Yosuke’s except hollow as well.

 

Yosuke groaned. “Talking Personas aside, you saw what was on last night, right?”

 

You nodded. “I did. I can’t tell who it was though.”

 

“Let’s go check it out after school. Maybe Teddie can tell us something. If it turns out someone was thrown in again, there really might be a culprit behind all this. Even if it is something about that place that’s killing the victims… If someone’s using that world as a weapon, that’s unforgivable.” He looked up with determination in his eyes. “We need to find the culprit… no matter what it takes!”

 

Your eyes widened.

 

“There’s no way the police can do it… Who would believe that the murderer kills people by throwing them inside the TV?”

 

“It has to be us.” You said. He laughed a little.

 

“Cool. It’s reassuring to hear someone else say it. You know, I tried sticking my head in the TV last night, the way you did, and it actually worked. I think I can do that now because I have the same power… Persona, wasn’t it?”

“That’s us.“ Jiraiya said.

 

"Could it be that we got this gift from someone specifically so we could solve the case.” Yosuke looked down. “Then again, you managed to go inside the TV and get your Persona first… I feel like as long as you’re with me, I can find the culprit and crack this case. Well… let’s do our best!” He held his hand out.

 

You were impressed by how he moved on so quickly. Saki badmouthed him yet he has the courage to go on. You felt your heart grow a bit stronger with the bond you share with Yosuke. You recalled Igor’s words last night,

 

_“The Persona ability is the power to control one’s own heart… And the heart is strengthened through bonds. As you form bonds by becoming involved with others, your own Social Links will gradually develop. The power of these Social Links is what will determine your Persona’s abilities.“_

Could this be what Igor was talking about? The bond between you and Yosuke? The two of you went to school with your Personas trailing behind.

 

"Why were they holding their hands so long?” Jiraiya asked.

 

“It is something I cannot explain.” Izanami replied.

* * *

 

“Try calling the inn.” You suggested.

 

Chie frantically scrolled down her contacts for the inn’s number. It was only a few minutes ago that Chie barged in saying that she didn’t see Yukiko come to school. She tried to call her but she never replied. Yosuke said that Yukiko might be in the TV world (which you quickly briefed over what you gained to Chie). However you suggested to call the inn’s number and right now, Chie’s phone was ringing.

 

“Oh, is this Yukiko!? Thank god, she’s there! Uh-huh… Uh-huh, I see… Ah, uh. Nah, it was nothing, haha. I’ll email you again later…” She turned off the cellphone and sighed. “She was over at the inn… She said they had a big group reservation and she had to help out. Yeah… Now that I think about it, this has happened before, too. At least once a year. She said she’ll be at the inn tomorrow, too.” She walked up near Yosuke in anger.

“Oh, for crying out loud, Yosuke! You got me worried over nothing! She was totally fine! And you were all, 'Is Yukiko -san inside that place…?’ Hmph…”

 

“Yeah, Yosuke. What an immature act.” Jiraiya said.

 

“S-Sorry… But there is a reason we thought that.”

 

“Oh yeah? What?”

 

“Well… we thought people show up on the Midnight Channel because they’re already over in that world. I mean, it makes sense, right? People show up on TV because they’re inside the TV… But Yukiko-san’s still here, in our world. We might want to see what this is about. Alright, let’s meet up at Junes after school.”

 

**After school**

 

“-and then the thing kept on babbling and babbling about how much of a brat Yosuke was when he moved to Inaba and-”

 

“O-Okay, I think that’s more than enough about my sorry escapades.” Yosuke cut you off.

 

“Oh man, You are such a loser.” Jiraiya commented. Yosuke sent him a 'no-one-asked-you’ look.

 

“If I hadn’t seen the place first hand… I’d never have believed a story like that.” Chie said.

 

“Yeah, no kidding.” Yosuke said. “Anyways, we need to know what’s going on inside-” He looked around. A few customers were here and the nearest ones are a couple looking at the prices.

 

“How? By talking to that Teddie guy?”

 

“Yeah. Too bad there’s so many customers around… I forgot there’s a sale in the electronics department today…”

 

“Why do people spend there time looking at bright picture boxes? I mean it is fascinating but the prices are too absurd.” Izanami said.

 

“I got it! C'mere a sec.” Yosuke said as he stood at the side of the TV. You followed. “Try sticking your hand in and calling him over. I bet that bear’s wandering around the entrance anyway.” He turned his head towards Chie. “Hey Chie, stand over here and make a wall with me.”

 

“A wall?” Chie questioned. Nonetheless, she stood on the other side. You stuck your hand inside the TV and it went through. You tried waving your hand to grab Teddie’s attention but you yelped and quickly recoiled your hand back. Something bit you! With bite marks clear as day!

 

“Wh-What’s wrong!?” Yosuke yelled, worried. 

 

Chie shushed him. “Not so loud, you idiot!” Chie looked at your hand. “D-Dude, is that a bite mark!? Are you okay!?” You rubbed your wrist.

 

“I think I’m gonna die.” You deadpanned.

 

“Eh? No you’re not.” Chie said.

 

“Was that supposed to be sarcasm? Cause that voice and face kinda does.” Jiraiya said.

 

“Hey you! We know you’re in there!” Chie half-yelled at the TV.

 

“Ooh Ooh, is this a game?” Teddie’s voice said through the TV.

 

“No, it’s not a game! Can you sense anyone inside their right now?” Yosuke asked.

 

“Who’s 'anyone’? I’m a lonely little bear like always. This land feels so bear-ren…”

 

You sighed in annoyance at his lame pun. “Teddie, what we’re asking is there anyone with you right now? Someone?”

 

“Like I said, this place is empty! If I keep saying it over and over again, I’ll become bear-ry lonelier than before!”

 

“I’m gonna go warn Yukiko anyway. Since she’ll be busy this weekend helping out at the inn, I doubt she’d go anywhere alone, but still…” Chie said.

 

“Yeah… You’ll walk with her to school on Monday, right?” Yosuke said. She nodded.

 

“Sure. I’ll go pick her up at her house.”

 

“Maybe we’ll find out more on tonight’s Midnight Channel. Cross your fingers that this is all just a misunderstanding…”

 

“Considering what we went through and the theories tossed, I highly doubt it.” You said.

 

**Evening**

 

“So this 'Midnight Channel’ let’s you see who will be tossed inside the… the…” Izanami trailed off.

 

“TV.” You finished for her. “But that’s probably just a theory. We won’t know for sure until we watch it.” Silence came after and it was getting kind of awkward, staring at the blank screen. You looked at the clock only to know that fifteen minutes are left until the Midnight Channel will start.

 

“Um… What do you think of Jiraiya?” You asked your Persona, hoping to start a conversation.

 

“What?”

 

“I said what do you think of Jiraiya.”

 

Izanami thought for a while. “I… guess you can say he’s annoying. And has no respect for women-”

 

“Much like the user?” You mused.

 

“Much like it.” She agreed. “Why do you ask such a thing?”

 

“Just to lighten the mood.” You shrugged. She didn’t say anything and sat with you on the couch in silence. After what seemed like and eternity, the clock struck midnight and the TV turned on, only to present Yukiko in a pink Victorian dress decorated with roses while wearing pink gloves and a tiara. She held a microphone in her hand as she smiled at the viewers.

 

 _“Good evening! Tonight, Princess Yukiko has a big surprise.“_  The view panned farther to show that she was in front of a huge castle lined with standing horses.  _"I’m gonna go score myself a hot stud! Welcome to not a dream, not a hoax, Princess Yukiko’s hunt for her prince charming!”_ She spun around as big flashy letters with roses appeared in the background. It said  _“Princess Yukiko’s stud-hunt! An adventure not to miss!”_

 

“Is this… supposed to be normal…?” Izanami asked. You stayed silent as you watched Yukiko twirl around, the camera showing of her squeezing thighs and breasts. The last thing she did was she was going inside the castle. After that, the screen went blank. The two of you stayed silent for a while, processing what just happened. That is until your phone rang.

 

“H-Hey, did you see that!?” Came Yosuke’s voice on the other line. “That was Yukiko-san for sure! It looked like her… it even said her name! But didn’t the stuff she was saying sound weird!? And it looked like she was on some low-budget TV show… Was it like this before, too?” You heard shuffling and then Jiraiya’s voice was suddenly heard.

 

“HEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?” You had to recoil your hand back because of his sudden shout.

 

“Yes, we can, and you can just talk in a normal voice, Jiraiya. I’ll just put the phone on speaker so Izanami can hear the both of you.” You pressed the speaker button and the muffled voices of Yosuke and Jiraiya can be heard clearly.

 

“Dude, don’t interrupt!”

 

“You just want to hear (Name)’s sweet voice.”

 

“We’re trying to discuss something important!”

 

“But you really weren’t paying attention by how smooth (Name)’s voice is. I can’t blame you. I wonder how it sounds like when in a different scenario-” Before he could ramble further, you pressed the phone button, cutting off the line.

 

“As much as I want to know the wonders of this device, I thank you for stopping their conversation. Somehow.” Izanami said.

 

“Don’t mention it.” You put your phone back on the table as you stretched.

 

“Shouldn’t you call them back?” At this point, you were readying your futon.

 

“Eh, we’ll talk about it tomorrow morning.” You wrapped yourself inside the comforter as you looked at Izanami laying down on the couch. “Goodnight, Izanami.”

 

“Goodnight, (Name).”

 

**Hanamura residence**

 

“Great, she hung up because of you!” Yosuke said as he looked at the screen that said 'Call ended’.

 

“Well, just call her again. I won’t interrupt.” Jiraiya floated across the room with his hands folded on his stomach.

 

“Dude, I’d appreciate it if you don’t float around my room and (Name)-san’s probably asleep.” The male yawned as he locked his phone. “Maybe I should take some shut eye too…” Yosuke plopped down on his bed as he stared at Jiraiya suspended on the ceiling.

 

“You know there was also another distraction…” The frog started. Yosuke blinked at him.

 

“What’s Yukiko’s measurements.” Yosuke sat up straight, red-faced.

 

“Wh-What are you-!?”

 

“But her measurements can’t compare to (Name)’s. I swear hers is probably like-two centimeters larger?”

 

Yosuke groaned and screamed at his pillow. “Can I please just go to sleep!?” He said through the pillow. His Persona only laughed and placed his hands behind his back.

 

“Alright alright. Go to sleep.”

 

_'Finally.’_

 

“So you can dream (Name) in a nurse outfit.”

 

_‘OH, COME ON!’_


	7. Goddamit Yosuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philemon seems to enjoy watching his Wild Cards live on with their lives...
> 
> A retelling of Persona 4 Golden where Reader is female and has the option to date the males.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is cross-posted from my tumblr: https://snowpeawritings.tumblr.com/  
> Please note that this idea was stemmed from Kisdota-The Freak Gamer on fanfiction.net which you can find here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5518160/1/Persona-4-Split-Personalities  
> Give it a read! It's really good
> 
> k so i think that this chapter is already what my writing already is? So yeah

**04/17/2011-Sun-Early morning**

 

You stretched from your futon as you sat up. The first thing you saw was Izanami curled up on the couch. You rubbed your eyes and did your morning routine. After brushing your teeth, you went to your room to change. Izanami was already awake examining your drawer of clothes. Specifically, the bra and underwear drawer.

 

“(Name), I do not understand the use of this.” She picked up your favorite bra which was (color) with black lace around the straps and cups. “What does it do? Do you wear it?”

 

You flushed a little, cheeks growing a bit warm. “That uh… You wear it, yes. Uh…” You trailed off. How can you explain this to your Persona?

 

“You know what? Just give it to me.” She handed you the bra. You hesitated for a while before taking off your shirt and putting your bra on. Your face was on fire when you took a glance at Izanami, who was staring intently. When you finally clipped it, you had to adjust your breast to the cups. After that, you quickly grabbed your shirt and put it on. When you put on your jacket, you looked at Izanami with an embarrassed look.

 

“That’s… what it’s purpose is.” You muttered.

 

Izanami blinked. “Why must you wear it, though?”

 

If it was possible to burn any further, you would rival the sun. “To… uh… Do you know those… things on your breasts? This can cover them because if they harden, they can be seen through just the shirt so…”

 

Finally she realized the purpose of the clothing. “Oh! That’s how.” She then digs further in the drawer and picked out the panties that matched the bra your wearing. “And what does this do?”

 

_‘Oh god.’_

* * *

 

After a brief lesson on what other undergarments you have, you walked down the living room with your winter outfit. You saw Nanako sitting on the table.

 

“Oh, good morning.” She greeted you. You looked around the house, noticing her father isn’t here.

 

“Your father isn’t here?” You asked.

 

“He had work to do, so he left early. He said he’s gonna be late.” Nanako said.

 

“(Name),” Izanami started. “If we leave now, Nanako will be left alone in the house.”

 

 _‘But we still have to meet up with Yosuke…’_  You thought.

 

“Are you going somewhere?” She said to bring your attention back. “I’ll be fine by myself.” She picked up the remote and turned on the TV where a weather forecast is playing. “-so the weather this weekend will be perfect for going out. As for next week’s forecast…” Said the announcer. 

 

“Oh, the sun’s gonna come out. I should do some laundry.”

 

“She is a very resourceful girl to live so independently.” Izanami said.

 

“Um… weren’t you going somewhere?” You fumbled over your words and went to the front door to put on your shoes.

 

“Stay safe, Nanako. I’ll be back soon.” You called and stepped outside together with Izanami and went to Junes.

 

**At Junes…**

 

You tapped on the table absentmindedly while you propped your chin on the palm of your other hand. Izanami sat opposite of you, taking in all the sites. You waited for like ten minutes yet Yosuke still hasn’t shown up.

 

“I wonder what’s taking them so long…” You muttered.

 

“Here they come.” Izanami said. You saw Yosuke wearing a white jacket with fur at the collar covering an orange shirt, brown pants and boots. Something was behind his back. Jiraiya was floating beside him but stopped when he saw a group of girls chatting. He instantly flew over there and pressed his face at their chest area.

 

Izanami sighed. “I’ll get him.” She stood up and walked (how she walked with those blades attached to her feet, you’ll never know) towards Jiraiya and pinched him by the circle things. Probably his ears since they resembled Mickey Mouse’s ears.

 

“Sorry for the holdup. Were you waiting long?”

 

“Just a few minutes. I had to explain some stuff with Izanami.”

 

“What kind of stuff-”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” You cut him off.

 

“O-Okay… I found some stuff we can use in the closet at home. Take a look at these!” He presented what was behind his back. In his left hand was a  _nata_  and on his right was a  _naginata_ [1]. Your eyes widened.

 

“We’ve got our Personas, but a golf club’s not that reliable of a weapon.”

 

“Ya think?” You joked.

 

“Speaking of Personas, where’s Jiraiya and Izanami?” You pointed towards Izanami choking Jiraiya by his scarf. His protests didn’t alert the girls on the table.

 

Yosuke sighed. “He’s been like that ever since the lingerie department incident. And I told to myself never to bring that up again!” He scolded himself.

 

“You think you got problems? That stuff I said about was that I had to explain what ladies undergarments to Izanami.” You mentally slapped yourself. “And I told  _myself_ that I’ll never have to bring that up again.”

 

“Whoa, you did!?” Yosuke asked excitedly.

 

“Can we just get to the weapons?” You asked exasperatedly.

 

“Oh right. So which one strikes your fancy?”

 

“I’ll take the  _naginata_.” You said.

 

“Yeah, come to think of it. You look pretty badass when you wield a spear. As for me… Wait, maybe both would be good, too.” He did some ridiculous battle poses while swinging around the weapons. For a few moments, you saw the  _naginata_ wave a little.

 

“Are those fakes?” You questioned.

 

“Well I can’t hold  _real_ weapons. What d'ya expect?”

 

“Two suspicious figures. One male and one female, one armed with multiple weapons, probably harassing the female. Requesting for immediate backup.” Said someone. You two froze when you two saw a policeman. Yosuke hid the weapons behind his back while you stood up.

 

“Huh…? Ohh crap. I mean…” Yosuke stammered. “No… No no no no, this isn’t what it looks like. We didn’t steal it… Uh, I guess that’s not what matters… A-Anyways, we’re not doing anything bad! We’re just two ordinary kids who like weapons and… Ugh, that doesn’t sound right either.” He laughed nervously.

 

“Don’t make this any worse, Yosuke!” You said angrily.

 

“Put your weapons down now! We’ll listen to your story at the station.” The officer said. “Hands where I can see them, too! I said now!”

 

Yosuke, amazingly, displayed the fake weapons and reasoned with the officer. “B-But… This isn’t…”

 

“Are you resisting an officer of the law!? Y-You’re under arrest!”

 

“Stop it, Yosuke! Why are you swinging those things around!?” You asked.

 

“Maybe if he sees how flimsy it is, he’ll think they’re fakes!” He replied. 

 

“He’ll never see it, just stop making things a lot worse!”

 

Soon two more officers came running. They handcuffed the both of you and shoved you inside a police car. You sent Yosuke a death glare and he nervously laughed.

 

**With Jiraiya and Izanami…**

 

“You’re just… jealous that… I can’t check you out…“ Jiraiya choked on his scarf while Izanami pulled some more.

 

"And why would you think that?” Izanami said, tugging the scarf.

 

“Because… you’ll just zap… me and… I’m weak to Electricity…”

 

 

“Good point.” She loosened grip though when a crowd started to form. Jiraiya started to breathe again and sucked in all the air he can get. Izanami, being inanimate, phased through the crowds and saw (Name) and Yosuke being hauled into a black and white wheeled box. Then the box drove off. She followed, passing Jiraiya who asked what was happening.

 

He sighed. “If we are going to follow someone, I would’ve suggested floating. But nope, she runs.” He followed Izanami while floating. “Eh, it’s kinda kinky to see her run. Makes that rump look more appealing.”

 

**Back to you and Yosuke…**

 

“We’re sorry.” You and Yosuke said as you bowed traditionally to your uncle.

 

 _‘But it was all Yosuke’s fault.’_ You though bitterly. 

 

“Wait, so the one that disappeared is the Amagi girl…?” Said a man strolling by with a police officer.

 

“Seems like it… But she’s  just a high schooler, you know. Could be that she decided to run away from home…” Said the officer then they were out of earshot.

 

“Did he say Amagi…? Then… She really is…” Yosuke muttered.

 

“Hm? Who’s what now?“ Dojima asked.

 

"Um, nothing oji-san.” You said and grabbed Yosuke’s wrist. “Listen, we have to go somewhere real quick, so bye!” You kissed his cheek and went to the exit. Dojima just stood there, processing what happened until he brushed it off and went to his office. You ran until you bumped into a fellow policeman holding a cup of coffee.

 

“Whoa… Pardon me.” He took a good look at you. “Huh? Aren’t you the kid staying at Dojima-san’s place?” You nodded and let go of Yosuke’s wrist.

 

“Oh…! Uh, can we ask you something?” He asked. The man blinked and directed his gaze towards him.

 

“It’s about Yukiko-san… I mean, Yukiko Amagi of the Amagi inn… Did something happen to her?”

 

“Huh? Oh, umm… Am I allowed to say…?” He pondered. “Well, if your friends with Ms. Amagi… Keep this between us, okay? We got a call from Ms. Amagi’s parents yesterday evening saying they couldn’t find her anywhere. Since it was the weekend, the workers at the inn were extremely busy, and no one saw Ms. Amagi around that time. Oh, but that doesn’t necessarily mean this is a case just yet! But, people’ve been turning up dead on foggy days… So we’re really sensitive to stuff like this. By the way, did she say anything to you guys about maybe going through some hard times?”

 

“Uh…? Hard times?” Yosuke said.

 

“Well, that announcer, Ms. Yamano, was staying at the Amagi inn before the first murder. Seems Ms. Yamano had some harsh words for the manager about the staff’s attitude towards guests. The stress of it caused the manager to collapse. And with Ms. Amagi being the manager’s daughter… She must’ve felt pretty strongly about the incident, y'know. By the way, did Ms. Amagi ever hint that she might be leaving the house? 'Cause if not, there’s been some theories floating around that she’s laying low for some reason or another… Crap, I think I’ve gone too far. You didn’t hear that, okay?”

 

“Adachi, what the hell are you chatting with civvies for!? And where’s my coffee!?” You heard the voice of your uncle.

 

“S-Sorry! I got it right here!” The person, Adachi, yelled back. “Psst! Forget I said anything! Please!” He begged then walked quickly to Dojima’s office. You and Yosuke walked towards the front desk where your Personas were there. Izanami was hunched over, panting while Jiraiya just floated as usual except he seemed… singed.

 

“Where have you guys been?” Yosuke asked.

 

Izanami gasped. “We… followed you when… you were taken away…” She said in between breaths.

 

 

“Yeah, we were worried about you two. How come you get to go with (Name), Yosuke?” Jiraiya said.

 

“Th-That’s not the point, Jiraiya! What matters is that Yukiko might be convicted as the killer!” Yosuke half-yelled, half-whispered.

 

“What?” Izanami asked. You explained what Adachi said, about Ms. Yamano staying in at the Amagi Inn and Yukiko being the prime suspect.

 

“But Yukiko is missing right now! Do the authorities not see that she could practically be in danger?” Izanami said.

 

“We know, but the police won’t believe the world in the TV or the two of you. Our best hope is to save Yukiko ourselves.” You said.

 

“Yeah.” Yosuke said. “I just hope Chie doesn’t hear about this-”

 

“There you are!” The meat-loving girl yelled. She ran towards you two, passing through your Personas bodies.

 

“You were saying?” Jiraiya said.

 

“Sheesh, what’re you guys doing!? I’ve been looking everywhere!”

 

“Uh, well, there was a slight misunderstanding… We’ll tell you about it later. Anyways, something’s up with Yukiko-san!”

 

Chie did a double-take. “Huh? You know already!? I kept calling her cell, but she wouldn’t pick up… So I went to her house, and it turns out Yukiko really did disappear…!”

 

“I guess we’ve got no choice but to go now…” Yosuke said. “But that aside, the cops are saying some weird stuff. They think Yukiko-san’s hiding to 'lay low’… Apparently Yukiko-san’s mom collapsed because that announcer lady bitched her out. They think that gives her a motive, and the fact that the announcer died right after makes her even more suspicious…”

 

“What!?” Chie fumed. “They think Yukiko did it!? What the hell is wrong with them!?”

 

“Dude, don’t snap at me! Yukiko’s the victim here, dammit, not the suspect… ” You could feel the agitation off of Yosuke. This is probably one of those traits the 'Wild Card’ possess.

 

“Look, what matters the most is that we need to save Yukiko.” You said. “But… we don’t have any weapons to fight off Shadows.  _Besides our Personas_.” You muttered the last part.

 

“We heard that.” Jiraiya and Izanami said.

 

“R-Right! That’s the important thing!” Chie said. 

 

“With the police totally on the wrong track, we’ve gotta handle it ourselves.” Yosuke said.

 

“I’m going too!” Chie volunteered. Both you and Yosuke looked at her. “And that’s final! I’m going to save Yukiko no matter what!”

 

“Are you gonna be alright…?” Yosuke asked, unsure. “But man… They just confiscated our weapons. We can’t go in empty-handed…”

 

“Weapons…? I know just the place! C'mon, follow me!” She ran and you two followed with your Personas. And this time Izanami floated.

 

Chie led you to a shop in the Shopping District. It was a metal works shop with different weapons and armor on display. A old man stood behind the wooden counter. He was balding with a white bandana with reddish orange hair, wearing a white tee and shorts. He had a scar across his face which made him intimidating.

 

“Here we are!” Chie announced.

 

“Wh-what kinda shop is this…?” Yosuke asked.

 

“A metal works shop… I guess? They sell all sorts of metal crap… like  _katanas_  and stuff.” She replied.

 

“Doesn’t that seem weird to you!? Why would you know about a place like this anyway?” Then Yosuke’s eyes widened with realization. “Oh, I get it… You watched one too many kung-fu movies, and…”

 

“It’s not that at all! I overheard some guys in our class talk about it. They said this place sells weapons and armor.” She walked over to a metal breastplate on display. “Here, this one looks good. But it might be too heavy…”

 

“I dunno, Chie… I still think it’s too dangerous. I know how you feel, but-”

 

“You don’t!” Chie yelled abruptly. “You don’t know shit about how I feel… Yukiko might die from this, for crying out loud! I’m going, and that’s that!”

 

“Alright, but stay behind us.” You said.

 

Chie scoffed. “I’ll be fine! My reflexes are second to none!” You face-palmed.

 

“Listen… I’m not kidding around…” Yosuke said.

 

“He’s right, Chie. Reflexes won’t save you in there. You don’t know what we saw and it’s better for you to stay with us.”

 

“If you insist on coming, just make sure you have something to protect yourself.” Yosuke said. Chie grumbled but nodded anyway. She went to another part of the shop as Yosuke mumbled to himself.

 

“Man, what should we get…? Hey, (Name). Mind picking out something for me, too? You’re our main asset in battle right now, so I think you should choose whatever makes it easiest for you.” He took 5,000 yen from his wallet and handed it to you. “Now don’t spend much. I don’t think my wallet can take the strain.”

 

“I’m flattered that you want me to choose our weapons, but I think I’m not the one whom you should be asking.” You said, taking the money.

 

“Huh? Then who?” You cocked your head to the two hyperactive beings, floating about as if there were kids in a candy store.

 

“(Name)! I never knew there was still a blacksmith in existence! Just look at the fine craftsmanship in these weapons!” Izanami tried to pick up a  _naginata_ but her hands just phased through.

 

Somewhere, Jiraiya whistled. “Man. If I was solid, I could have made use of these things. I could have raided a  _lot_ of loot.” Yosuke sighed.

 

“You know… if we wear this stuff around town, we’ll just get picked up again. But it’s not like we can waltz into Junes with a sack full of gear and expect no one to notice, either…”

 

“Why not conceal them under our uniforms? I don’t think people would notice.” Chie said. 

 

“Okay… Let’s try that.” Yosuke turned to you. “Alright. Let’s split up and get ready. The store’ll be crowded until the afternoon sale ends, and if we walk around together, the cops might get suspicious.”

 

“Then I’ll see you guys at the Junes food court!” Chie went outside with a bag full of hidden weapons. Yosuke went to the part where Jiraiya was ogling different types of ninja weapons. You went to the swords section where Izanami was trying to hold a very ornate  _naginata_ [1] _._ You sighed and held it for her. The hilt was wrapped in (favorite color) leather and the hiltpatternwas like the flower on Izanami’s shoulder.

 

“This is beautiful.” You looked at the price tag and bit your lip. “But it’s expensive.” The price was 5,000 yen and that was for you and Yosuke’s weapons and armor.

 

“Hey, girl.” The man said. You turned and walked towards the desk. He held out his hand and you gave him the spear. He unsheathed it and polished the blade.

 

“This is one of my finest work of art yet. Painstakingly handcrafted into perfection. In fact there was even legend saying that the first emperor, Jimmu Tenno first used this blade.” The man laughed in a hoarse way. You sweat dropped.

 

“Alright, just this once. I’m giving a special discount since you seem to appreciate it’s beauty.” Your eyes widened and thanked the man, whom he introduced as Daidara. Instead of 5,000 yen, he changed it to only a 1,000 yen. You thanked him again and searched for other weapons and armor. You’ve gotten Yosuke two  _kunai_ and got the both of you some lightweight but strong armor. You only got 200 yen left and grabbed the bag.

 

“That Daidara man is very nice to give you a discount.” Izanami said.

 

“Yep. And he said he can make more if we bring him some materials probably found in the TV world.” You looked around, noticing that Yosuke and Chie are gone. “Those two already left?”

 

“It seems so. I do not see that perverted frog anywhere.”

 

You had to cover your mouth so Izanami couldn’t see your amused smile. “Thinking about him already?”

 

Izanami shook her head. “I just don’t like how he completely disrespects the privacy of women.” You bit your lip trying not to giggle and made your way back home to change. Then a bright light flashed and a blue door was floating beside you.

 

'Wh-What the…!’ You thought. It was ornate and it reminded you of someplace. The people walked by you, unaware of the floating door.

 

“Are we the only ones who can see this?” Izanami said. Then your pocket glowed. That was the key Igor gave you.

 

“Looks like it.” You stared at the door, the light flowing. “Well, what are we waiting for?” You opened the door and a bright light flashed…

 

Only to find out that you were inside the same limousine.

 

“We have been expecting you.” Igor said. “The catastrophe that is headed your way… It has already taken human lives in its approach towards you… But you have nothing to fear. You already have the power to fight against it. It seems that the time for you to use your Persona has come…” He chuckled. Speaking of Persona, Izanami wasn’t with you.

 

“Do not worry about your Persona.” Margaret said. “She is inside this tome as a card. Whenever you visit this room, your Persona will be safely recorded in here.” You looked at the thick book on her lap. It was velvet blue with a 'V’ insignia on the cover. “Your Persona ability is that of the wild card. If you strengthen your bonds properly, their power will help you overcome any ordeal. Our role is to facilitate that.”

 

“My contribution… is to give birth to new Personas.” Igor said. “By mixing together multiple Persona cards, I can transmute them into a new form… This, in other words, is the fusion of Personas. You have the power to hold multiple Personas and to use them accordingly. When you defeat an enemy, the seeds of possibility you attain will appear before you as cards. At times, they may be hard to grasp… but you must master your fear and reach out to them. When you obtain new cards, please do not hesitate to bring them here. If you have been developing your Social Links, then your Persona will gain even more power… They will be one of your chief sources of strength.. You would do well to take this to heart.”

 

“I think I understand. Thank you.” You said. Igor and Margaret looked at each other, then she nodded and spoke,

 

“This tome you see in my hand is the Persona Compendium. Registering the Personas you hold, including your initial Persona, will allow you to recall them at any time. Please see me when you wish to use it. Oh and one more thing… I would like to introduce a new resident of the Velvet Room, who will be helping you on your journey.” Seeing that you only realized this now, you saw a black-haired girl next to Igor’s right side. She wore a sleeveless collared white button-up with a red plaid skirt, black and white striped thigh-high socks and black boots. She wore arm length black and red fingerless gloves and wore a blue cap with a golden badge with the same insignia on the tome. Despite the cap, she looked familiar.

 

“… Marie?” Margaret called.

 

“Yeah, I can hear. Nice to meet you.” She said glumly. Well, she seemed friendly when you first met her.

 

“I’ve met you somewhere… At the train station. Remember?” You said.

 

“Huh? I guess we have…” She mumbled.

 

“Excuse her. This is Marie. Her soul is still very young and-”

 

“Shut up! Don’t tell her any more about me than you need to.” She yelled.

 

“… As you can see. She may be brusque at times, but please understand that she is only an apprentice and forgive her for her impoliteness.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“Marie will be dealing with 'Skill Cards’. Using these cards will allow you to provide your Personas with new powers. Also, I am sure she will help you form a bond between yourself and the 'outside world’. Marie will contact you at a later date. Please feel free to speak with her here when you wish to use her services.”

 

Igor chuckled. “Do you recall my words to you before? 'The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost.’. I meant precisely what I said. Defeat in battle is not the only way your journey may come to an end… Please do not forget this.” You gulped. Great. Now you’ll be paranoid about what else will kill you.

 

“When next we meet, you will come here of your own will.” He chuckled. “I look forward to it. Until then… farewell.” That was the last thing he said before the whole room went white as you felt the cold air outside.

* * *

**Persona Time**

 

When (Name) and Yosuke were questioned by the police, Izanami and Jiraiya ran (well, Izanami ran) across town hoping to find where they were held. However Izanami, not knowing the modern buildings and signs, was having trouble and Jiraiya secretly knew which building is which from Yosuke’s information.

 

“Is this it?” Izanami wondered looking at a building.

 

“That would be a barber shop.” Jiraiya said. Izanami huffed in annoyance and ran again.

 

“Is this it?”

 

“That would be a diner.”

 

“Is this it?”

 

“That’s just an abandoned building.”

 

Izanami groaned and tried to hit something with her spear but it just passed through. She walked around aimlessly, hoping to find her Persona user.

 

“You know you were right about that abandoned building being the police department. I just thought it would be funny for you to be mad.”

 

Sparks flew from Izanami as she gripped her  _naginata_ tighter.

 

“Uh… no hard feelings?”

 

“You have five seconds to run before I obliterate you into ashes.”

 

“Come on, you really don’t mean that-”

 

“Five-”

 

“Seriously Izanami. Stop playing around.”

 

“Four-”

 

“You can stop with the light show Izanami.”

 

“Three-”

 

“You know I’m think I’m gonna take that offer about running.”

 

“ _Two-_ ”

 

“Bye!”

 

 

“ _One._ ”

 

_KABOOM!_

 

* * *

[1] Well since Izanagi and Narukami has swords, you and Izanami will have a spear instead because mythology says that they made the land with a jewelled spear.


	8. Yukiko’s Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philemon seems to enjoy watching his Wild Cards live on with their lives...
> 
> A retelling of Persona 4 Golden where Reader is female and has the option to date the males.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is cross-posted from my tumblr: https://snowpeawritings.tumblr.com/  
> Please note that this idea was stemmed from Kisdota-The Freak Gamer on fanfiction.net which you can find here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5518160/1/Persona-4-Split-Personalities
> 
> Give it a read! It's really good

“What the…? A castle!?” Chie exclaimed. “Y'think this is the place they showed on TV last time?” The castle looked exactly like it was shown from the Midnight Channel, with the line of horses and everything. But somehow seeing them up-close made it look eerie.

 

“You’re positive that no one’s behind a camera for that bizarre midnight program?” Yosuke asked Teddie.

 

“Program…? I don’t know. Maybe people on your side can see stuff in this world. It might be that. And I told you before! There’s only me and Shadows here! There’s no ‘camera’ stuff going on. This world has been like this from the beginning.”

 

“'From the beginning’…? That’s what we don’t understand!”

 

 

“Izanami.” You said to your Persona, straying from the others conversation

 

“Yes?”

 

“Did you already have a conscious when you still weren’t summoned or were you just in, like, a hibernation state?”

 

Izanami pondered, bringing her clawed hand to her chin. “I don’t think… Maybe. But it is rather hard to explain. You could say I was conscious but somehow I can’t move at all.”

 

“Like a coma?”

 

“If that’s what you call it, then yes. However my mind is like a newborn child; undeveloped and fragile. If taught well it will blossom into a beautiful, intelligent, being.”

 

“Is that your ego I hear?” You joked.

 

“No. It was just to describe the human mind. The mind is much more powerful than you think.” You felt someone push and saw Chie running inside the castle.

 

“Chie!” You called out.

 

“Geez! We better follow her!” Yosuke said. You, him, Teddie, and your Personas ventured inside the castle. That is until Teddie tugged you back.

 

“Um, Sensei. I want to give this to you. I gathered all of this stuff so I thought I might give them to you.” He handed you three colorful beads, five peach seeds, and five vials full of something.

 

“Thanks Teddie.” You stuffed them all inside a bag you brought and caught up with Yosuke. Teddie following behind.

 

**Castle Floor 1**

 

 **“Garu!”**  Yosuke smashed his card and Jiraiya created gusts of wind from his palms. The fish-like Shadows had gotten dizzy and wobbled.

 

“Now’s your chance, Sensei!” Teddie called out.

 

 **“Cleave!”**  You crushed your card and Izanami swept them all away with her  _naginata._

 

“Bear-rific job, Sensei!” Teddie praised. You three ran inside the castle, attacking any Shadow that gets close.

 

“Man, it feels great to be back on the job.” Jiraiya said.

 

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t have these powers back in the day.” Yosuke said.

 

“Yeah. Well, it sure feels like it.”

 

“Teddie, is she close?” You asked him.

 

“She went up a few floors but she’s close. It’s too dangerous to be on her own. She might get seriously hurt!” He whimpered.

 

“Don’t demoralize the mission, Teddie. You said so yourself that the Shadows only attack us, right? So they probably won’t even notice Chie.”

 

“But we still have to hurry up! You saw what happened to me. I don’t want that to happen to Chie!” Yosuke yelled.

 

“Shh! Yosuke! I know you’re worried but we have to deal with what’s in front of us first!” You pointed at a group of Shadows.

 

He sighed. “Alright. Let’s go!”

 

**Castle Floor 3**

 

“Guys! I sense her behind this door!” Teddie pointed to a double door.

 

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Yosuke was about to open the door but you held his arm.

 

“Yosuke, don’t rush into things. We should at least prepare.”

 

He shook off your hold and pointed at the door. “But Chie is just behind that door!”

 

“Yosuke.” You said sternly, making him fall silent. “You used up all your soul to conjure those wind spells. Look at you. You can’t even stand straight.” It’s true that he spammed his wind spells against those monsters. You would’ve helped, but you don’t have a Persona that can use wind spells. His figure shook and took a step forward but he collapsed. Luckily you caught him in time.

 

“See? You can’t even stand. Here…” You took out a Soul Drop and squeezed the bottle, letting the drops fall on Yosuke’s head. Jiraiya complained about Yosuke having his head near your chest but Izanami jabbed him on the side. He seemed much more better than before. You helped him up and he stood on his own.

 

“Thanks. So can we go inside now please?” He pouted when he heard his Persona still complaining about him near your chest. You giggled and nodded. You pushed open the doors and saw Chie…

 

With another Chie.

 

“Oh no…” Yosuke muttered.

 

“ _Yukiko’s so good looking… so fair-skinned… so feminine… She’s the one all the guys drool over.”_ _Shadow Chie said._ _“When Yukiko looked at me with such jealousy… Man, did I get a charge out of that. Yukiko knows the score. She can’t do anything if I’m not around… I’m better than her… Much, much better!_ ”

 

Chie shook her head vigorously. “No! I have never thought that!”

 

“Wh-What should we do!?” Yosuke asked. You gripped your _naginata_  tighter.

 

“Obviously stop her from saying-”

 

“YOU’RE NOT ME!”

 

“Aw, crap balls." 

 

Shadow Chie started laughing like a maniac. The aura around her grew stronger as it filled her with the suppressed emotions Chie has for Yukiko. The smoke died and a tall, feminine figure sat atop three faceless female students who stood on top of each other. It wore a ridiculous yellow hat and matching yellow bra, panties, and boots. It’s long black hair cascaded on the floor with a few strands of it sharpened like a knife. She held a whip in one hand and a rope in the other.

 

 **” _I am a shadow… The true self… What are you guys think you’re doing? Trying to defend the 'real’ me? Then you’re gonna pay the price!“_** She used her whip to attack Chie but Jiraiya quickly grabbed it.

 

"Wh-What the-!?”

 

“Don’t worry, boyish-looking girl. Jiraiya’s here to-” He was cut short when Shadow Chie whipped him away. He was sent crashing at the chandelier and just hung there.

 

“I’m okay.” He said with a thumbs up. You groaned in his idiocy and smashed your card.

 

 **“Zio!”**  Izanami thrust her palm as an arc of thunder hit Shadow Chie, making it dizzy.

 

“It’s weak to Electricity. Do it again!” Teddie yelled from afar. You did so and another lightning blast hit it. It managed to regain itself and cackled.

 

 _ **“You think you can win 'those’ puny skills? I’ll show you what REAL skills are!”**_  It cracked it’s whip and lightning struck across the room. It didn’t affect you, since Izanami is resistant to Electricity but you remembered Jiraiya still swinging on the chandelier.

 

“Izanami! Protect Jiraiya!” She flew in front of Jiraiya in the nick of time. She took the hit.

 

“You better start doing something, Yosuke! I’m not the one in pants here!” You yelled. Yosuke nodded and smashed his card.

 

 **“Garu!”**  Jiraiya summoned a blast of wind and it made Shadow Chie stumble but regained its composure.

 

“It’s weak to Wind too! Hit it with a combo!” Teddie yelled.

 

“Don’t even try!” Shadow Chie cracked its whip and a green force field protected it.

 

“It’s raised it’s defenses against Wind. Try using a different method!”

 

 **“Bash!”**  Yosuke smashed his card as Jiraiya flew towards Shadow Chie. Before he could, Shadow Chie kicked him in the… nads. Jiraiya screamed an octave higher than usual and fluttered down on the ground like paper.

 

“Get a hold of yourself, Jiraiya!” Yosuke yelled.

 

“Now I know how you feel when you fall on your bike…” Jiraiya groaned through the pain. Simultaneously, you and Izanami face-palmed. Shadow Chie taking that as an opening, used her sharp hair to stab Yosuke. Quickly, you thrust your palm as Izanami reverted back to her Arcana.

 

“Valkyrie!” A swordswoman riding a horse appeared behind you. She galloped in front of Yosuke and blocked the attack. Just when you returned Valkyrie, Shadow Chie cracked her whip as the temperature grew colder.

 

“Forneus!” A manta ray-like creature blocked the ice attack, however it spread across the room. Luckily, you didn’t hear Teddie’s ridiculous bear pun when the temperature dropped.

 

 ** _“Ugh, seriously? Quit blocking my attacks!”_**  Before you could move, Shadow Chie raised her whip plus her hair with.  _“Just die!”_

 

“NO!” Yosuke pushed you aside but he got hit by one of the hair knives. Yosuke managed to get under you so he took all the pain. You two skidded across the floor until Yosuke hit the wall. He groaned in pain and clutched his arm. It was bleeding.

“Are you okay?” His voice felt like it was forced.

 

 

“Yosuke… your arm!” You sat up and gently held his bad arm. He yelped. The cut wasn’t bad. It only cut through the surface.

 

“It’s not that bad! I can still fight!” He stood up but wobbled a bit.

 

“But Yosuke-”

 

“(Name), I’m fine. Let’s just beat this thing and save Chie.” You pursed your lips. But nodded. “Alright. But if it gets too rough, stay back.” His lips formed that amusing smile and grabbed his  _nata._

 

“Guys! It’s defences are low. Now’s your chance!” Teddie yelled. You brought back Forneus and Izanami appeared in it’s place.

 

“Alright. You’re back. I was beginning to miss you.” Jiraiya cooed.

 

“This isn’t the time to be sentimental, Jiraiya.” Izanami hissed.

 

“Guys, let’s focus here.” You yelled. “Yosuke, use Sukukaja on yourself. I’ll use Izanami’s attack spell on you. After that, fire a wind spell when I say so.” He nodded and smashed his card.

 

 **“Sukukaja!”**  A green light shone as Yosuke became nimbler.

 

 **“Tarukaja!”**  You smashed your card as a yellow light shone. After that, you changed your Persona to a little green demon with a flaming spoon.

 

“Eh, get behind me.” Ukobach said in a nosy voice.

 

 ** _“Are you done yet? I was afraid you’d chicken out!”_** Shadow Chie laughed as she raised her hair. You two dodged it as her hair strands was stuck on the floor.

 

“Now Yosuke!” You yelled. He fired a wind spell together with the fire spell you did with Ukobach. The two spells combined to make a fire tornado that struck Shadow Chie. She screamed as the flames consumed her. Making sure Chie wasn’t in the fire, you ordered Ukobach to defend her. The girl that held Shadow Chie collapsed along with her as she evaporated into black mass, leaving the limp figure of the original Shadow Chie. Noticing the battle was over, you summoned back Izanami and helped Chie up.

“Are you alright?” You asked. 

 

She clutched her head and groaned. “Y-Yeah, I am…” She noticed her Shadow who was silent. “What’s the matter…? Got nothing to say anymore?”

 

“Stop it, Chie. It’s all right.” Yosuke said.

 

“B-But…”

 

“Everyone has different masks, Chie. It’s all right. We understand.” You said.

 

“She’s right… I went through the same thing.” Yosuke said. “So I can understand… I mean… Everyone has a side like this…” Chie looked down and turned so she was facing her Shadow.

 

“I kinda get it now. You are me… A side of me that I couldn’t forgive… That I tried to ignore…  But you still exist. You are a part of me…” Just like Shadow Yosuke, Shadow Chie nodded and smiled as she glowed from her counterpart’s acceptance. She glowed blue and, in a glimpse, you swore you saw a womanized version of Bruce Lee. Her Persona turned into her Arcana as it disappeared. You and Yosuke went to her side and the embarrassment quickly flooded over Chie.

 

“Um… It’s true that a part of me feels that way… But I wasn’t lying about being friends with Yukiko!”

 

“Like we didn’t know that already.” Yosuke joked. Suddenly Chie dropped on the ground, probably due to fatigue. Luckily you caught her on time.

 

“You alright?” You asked. She nodded weakly and stood up straight again. “Right… You just got your Persona. We need to take you back home so you can rest.”

 

“But… Yukiko…!”

 

“-Will be all right as long as the fog doesn’t show in our world. You really need to rest.” Yosuke said. “Come on. We’re going back.” You, Yosuke, and Teddie led her back to the studio where Teddie will procure a way home. Again.

 

“I… I’m feeling even worse than the last time I came in here…” Chie muttered. “My head feels like it’s gonna split open… Are you guys okay?”

 

“Only you?” You questioned.

 

“That’s right, you’re not wearing the glasses.” Yosuke said. Chie looked at you two closely and finally realized that you two wore glasses.

 

“Oh yeah… What’s with those glasses? Did your eyesight go bad?”

 

“Man… you didn’t notice until now? How panicked were you?” Yosuke winced. Not from his wound, but from her innocent stupidity.

“Come on, she was worried about her friend. Of course she didn’t realize them until now.” Jiraiya said.

 

“Please, you didn’t realize they had glasses.” Izanami said. Soon they went bickering again like a mother scolding her child. You two ignored them as Teddie whipped out a pair of glasses.

 

“Ta daa! I got a pair ready for Chie-chan, too!” Teddie said happily. “Here you go!” He gave her the glasses. It was rectangular and was colored yellow. She put them on and her eyes widened as she looked around.

 

“Whoa! What the-!? This is awesome! It’s like the fog doesn’t exist!”

 

“Why didn’t you whip those out earlier if you had them?” Yosuke asked.

 

“I made them right now! You didn’t tell me she was coming! It was all so sadden! I mean, sudden!” Teddie said.

 

“Huh… so that’s the trick. I was wondering how you guys could see where you were going. Hey, is it alright if I keep these?” Chie asked.

 

“Fo’ sho!” Yosuke winced. Not at Teddie, but at his arm. You gasped and rummaged through your bag to find the first-aid kit you packed before coming in here. You grabbed Yosuke’s arm and moved his sleeve up. You opened the kit and grabbed a bottle of alcohol and cotton balls. You dabbed some on the cotton ball and gently dabbed it on his arm. He winced and recoiled his hand back.

 

“Don’t move, Yosuke!” You scolded.

 

“It hurts!” Yosuke whined.

 

“Just suck it up!” You continued to dab the cotton ball on his arm as he winced every time. When the blood was cleaned, you grabbed the gauze and wrapped it around the wound. You noticed there was a scrape on his cheek, so you grabbed a bandage. It was a cute little cartoon bandage of the 'Phoenix Ranger Featherman R’ series where Feather Owl is shown. You placed it on the scrape.

 

“Do you feel any better?” You asked. Yosuke touched his arm gently.

 

“It hurts a little, but I think I’ll be all right.”

 

“Aw man, I feel terrible about this. I’m sorry, Yosuke.” Chie said.

 

“Heh. Don’t worry about it. But promise us you won’t go alone next time, okay?” She nodded. “If we don’t work together, we won’t be able to solve this case or save Yukiko-san… right?”

 

“I agree.” You smiled.

 

“Me too. I promise as well.” Chie said in determination.

 

“Let’s save Yukiko!” You said as everyone nodded.

 

“Alright, so from tomorrow on, we’ll try and come here as much as we can after school… And that includes days off.” Yosuke looked at you. “Hey… Would you mind being our leader?”

 

“Huh?” You blinked.

 

“You were the first to get this power, and you’re way better in a fight than either of us. I think it’s best for all of us if you set the pace of the investigation, and we follow your lead. I’m cool playing second banana.”

 

“Ehh…”

 

“I agree with him, (Name). You have a lot of power inside you. I can feel it.” Izanami whispered to you.

 

“Alright. I’ll do it.”

 

“I knew you’d say that. I mean, I’m more the adviser type, y'know? An ideas man, not an executive.”

 

“I’m with Yosuke. If you’re the one calling the shots, I’d feel a lot more comfortable about this.” Chie said.

 

“I’m with Yosuke. If you’re the one calling the shots, my pillow will be a lot more comfortable at night.” Teddie chirped in.

 

“Teddie, would you please stop talking? I’m really on edge right now…” Chie mumbled. Somehow you felt the same sensation when you teamed up with Yosuke. But this time, it felt way more stronger, almost as if you felt the hearts of both Yosuke and Chie.

 

“Okay. Let’s get some rest for today so were ready from tomorrow on.” Yosuke said. “And don’t forget to check the weather forecast. It gets foggy after a lot of rain, so let’s keep an eye out. Also let’s make sure we gear up for next time.” You three went back to Junes after Teddie conjured the TV stack and went home.

 

 

**Evening**

 

The three of you were eating dinner while watching the news. Izanami sat on the couch, watching you three intently as well as the TV.

 

“What an amazing object. It shows people talking while showing real-time images.” Izanami said, fascinated about the TV.

 

“Hey. Mind if I ask something?” Dojima suddenly asked you. You blinked but shrugged. “You’re not getting involved with any strange businesses, are you…?” You blinked yet again, only a little more surprised. “What happened at the station this afternoon… it’s still bothering me. Is there… anything you’re not telling me?”

 

Izanami overheard the conversation and instantly went behind Dojima. She sent signals, despite being invisible to your other relatives, all saying; 'Keep quiet!’

 

“Of course not.” You said simply.

 

“… Is something bothering you? Believe me, I do feel bad that I’ve been too caught up with work for us to have time to talk…” Izanami slouched in relief.

 

 

“What’s wrong? Are you fighting…?” Nanako interjected. You and Dojima nervously shook your heads.

 

“No… We’re not having a fight.” Dojima said.

 

“This isn’t the police station…” Nanako said.

 

Dojima grumbled and then turned to you. “I agreed to look after you. So don’t get yourself involved in anything that could get you into trouble.” He said then he ate again. You three ate together while the weather forecaster pronounces that the weather on will be sunny.

* * *

**Persona time**

 

“I bet you’re happy, huh?” Jiraiya said as Yosuke changed to his pajamas.

 

“What are you talking about?” Yosuke asked.

 

“Well, (Name) was your temporary nurse when we were in the castle. You were near her chest before the battle with that tomboy. And she fixed your arm, in which you were really near each other.”

 

Yosuke scoffed as he went to the bathroom to toothbrush. “You can’t get some serious wounds. And if it weren’t for (Name), you wouldn’t be here.”

 

“My point still stands. You enjoy her being your nurse.”

 

Yosuke spat the toothpaste foam as he wiped his mouth with a towel. He then noticed the yellow bandage you placed on his cheek. His fingers lingered there for a moment as he stared at his reflection.

 

_'Yeah. I guess I kinda do like it.’_


	9. Club Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philemon seems to enjoy watching his Wild Cards live on with their lives...
> 
> A retelling of Persona 4 Golden where Reader is female and has the option to date the males.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is cross-posted from my tumblr: https://snowpeawritings.tumblr.com/  
> Please note that this idea was stemmed from Kisdota-The Freak Gamer on fanfiction.net which you can find here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5518160/1/Persona-4-Split-Personalities
> 
> Give it a read! It's really good

**04/19/TUE-Early Morning | Satonaka Residence**

 

 _‘Ugh… My head…’_  The tomboyish girl said as she rubbed her head. The events yesterday replayed vividly in her mind. She stood up from her bed and walked to the bathroom, her eyes still closed. She only opened them when she tripped on something long. She fell with a thud on the floor as she rubbed her forehead. She looked at her feet and saw what appears to be a long  _naginata_ , almost too long for (Name) to use. She raised her gaze and landed on a yellow figure…

 

“ _NANIIIIIIIIII!?!?_ ”

 

**|Samegawa Flood Plain|**

 

“So you think Chie might get to see her Persona?” You asked Izanami.

 

“Possibly so. I wonder what she’ll look like?” Izanami pondered. You thought as well coming up with a lot of possibilities, all of them related to kung-fu. Your train of thoughts were interrupted when you were pushed to the ground by a running student. A few of your notebooks were thrown out of your bag as you rubbed where that kid hit you. Two pairs of hands picked up your things and placed them inside your bag. One pair belonged to a lean male with blue hair and dark eyes. The other pair belonged to a male with brown hair and brown eyes wearing the P.E. uniform.

 

“Are you okay? Geez that kid should’ve watched where he was going.” The guy in the P.E. uniform said as he returned you your bag. You nodded.

 

“Yeah. Thanks, by the way.” You stood up and brushed your clothes.

 

“No problem. I’m Kou, by the way. Kou Ichijo. This is my friend Daisuke.” He gestured to his friend. “Say, aren’t you that new kid that joined a few days ago?” You nodded. “Well, clubs are accepting new members today. Why don’t you join the sports club?”

 

“Make sure you join the soccer club, okay?” Daisuke smiled.

 

“No way! She should join the basketball club!” Kou argued.

 

“Guys. I’m pretty sure you already know this by now but, I’m a girl.” You said in a monotone voice.

 

“Ah. Well… you can always be our manager!” Kou said excitedly.

 

“But you already have one for the basketball club.” Daisuke intervened. “The soccer club’s open for a spot. Why don’t you join us?”

 

You shrugged. “I’ll give it some thought.”

 

Daisuke grinned and stood up. “Great! I’ll see you at practice, okay?” Kou helped you up as you dusted your skirt. “Oh, shoot. We’re gonna be late for class! C'mon, let’s go!” Kou grabbed your wrist and ran to the school with Daisuke following quickly. Izanami just walked at a leisurely pace, smiling at the three students.

 

“She’s definitely a special person.” She said while following them.

 

**|Yaso High, Class 2-3|**

 

“Good morning, (Name)!“ Yosuke cheerfully greeted. You gave him a small smile and greeted him.

 

"Morning, Yosuke.” You looked around the classroom, noticing that a certain tomboy is missing. “Where’s Chie?”

 

He shrugged. “I guess she’s still not feeling well. Hey, you know that they’re gonna be accepting new members for the clubs, right?”

 

“Yeah. I already thought of what I’m gonna join.” You said as you took your seat.

 

“Already? Man, that was fast. By the way, did you do that math assignment? Can I copy off ya? I forgot about it last night.” He smiled sheepishly. You sighed and dug around your bag for the notebook.

 

“Why have you forgotten about it? What did you do last night?” You asked him.

 

“Ah, uh… Oh hey! Izanami isn’t with you!” He avoided the question, a pink blush in his cheeks. 

 

Normally you would’ve pried but now noticing your missing Persona, you paused. “Huh, where is she?” You took another look around the classroom. “And Jiraiya isn’t with you as well.” Yosuke looked around and realized his Persona was missing as well.

 

“Weird. I wonder where did he went to?”

 

“By the way, Yosuke. Are there anything more to do in clubs?” You asked Yosuke as he jotted down your answers.

 

“Hmm. Well I know that you can join two different clubs but why don’t you ask a teacher?” Before you could say anything else, the teacher came in, marking that classes has already started.

 

**|Lunchtime|**

 

“You really didn’t have to make extra lunch for me, really!” Yosuke said embarrassingly as you opened your lunchbox full of different fried food.

 

“You said it yourself, Yosuke. We’re a team and we need to stick together. Even if we’re gonna eat together every lunchtime.” You said as you grabbed chopsticks.

 

“I didn’t exactly say that…” He mumbled but stopped when he smelled your lunch. “Hey, is that tonkatsu?”

 

“That and some salad.” You smiled as you hand Yosuke another pair of chopsticks. He took some pork tonkatsu and ate it. His eyes widened at the amazingly combined texture and flavor.

 

“Wow, this is great! I didn’t know you could cook!” He continued to eat more of his share.

 

“My parents are always on business trips so I grew independent.” You and Yosuke ate your lunch in peace. That is until two certain entities made their entrance.

 

“Hey, Yosuke! Have I got news for youuuuuuu……” He trailed off when he saw the situation in front of him. He just stood there, then smirked (you thought he smirked). “Oh I see. Making a move on (Name) already?”

 

Yosuke blushed heavily and stammered. “I-It’s not what it looks like!”

 

“Where have you two been?” You asked them. Izanami suddenly turned silent and turned away from you while Jiraiya seemed a lot more elated.

 

“Oh, nowhere…” Jiraiya sang.

 

“Jiraiya…” Yosuke groaned, knowing from the tone of his Persona’s voice, it’s not good.

 

“Izanami, what did you two do?” You questioned. Izanami face-palmed while shaking her head.

 

“Something even I am ashamed of.” You wanted to question further but Jiraiya beat you to it. 

 

“By the way, Yosuke. That so-called ‘club practice’, was it? There were lots of women signing up in one of them and-”

 

“(Name) is not joining just for your needs!” Izanami snapped.

 

“Chill, Izanami. I overheard them saying that a (hair color) girl will be joining for their 'soccer’ practice.” Jiraiya tested the word.

 

“That must be Daisuke’s club. He asked me to join it since the basketball club’s already got one.” You checked your phone for the time. “And it seems lunch is almost over. We should go to class. We can meet up after class.” You packed up your bento and went inside.

 

“Okay, Jiraiya. You had your fun. Now what was it that made you so happy?” Yosuke asked his Persona.

 

“I-It appears (Name) needs me. So please excuse me…” Izanami hurriedly excused herself and went after her respective user.

 

“Oh you’ll see. Just do me a favor and go to the place where they practice soccer.”

 

Whatever Jiraiya was planning, Yosuke didn’t like it.

 

**|After School|**

 

After the last period had ended, you and Izanami went to the field outside the school where the soccer club was practicing. You placed your bag on the bench and went up to the coach, saying that you’re here for the manager’s spot. He nodded and blew his whistle to get the attention of the team.

 

“Listen up, everyone! Now I know that you are all aware that we need a manager for the soccer club. And luckily someone volunteered. Everyone, meet (Last name)-san!”

 

“Please just address me as (Name)-san. And thank you for having me.” You bowed to them all, some guys saying how cute you looked.

 

“Okay, so I want someone to show the ropes around the club. Doubly better if someone (Name)-san might know of.”

 

“I know her, teach!” Daisuke said, raising his hand. “I can show her around.”

 

The coach looked at you and you nodded. “I know him.”

 

“Good. Then I’ll leave you with Nagase. Well, I’ll be off.” The coach waved his hand as everyone went off to their own thing.

 

“Hey, you made it!” Daisuke grinned.

 

“Hey, yourself.” You grinned. “Now what am I supposed to do here?”

 

“Ah, yeah. You’re the manager so it’s your job to find us a game we can compete in, or so says coach. And I guess you also manage the whole team?”

 

“I thought you were supposed to show me the ropes.” You quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Look, I don’t know okay! It’s not like I can carry all of this!” He yelled, making you flinch. He noticed and immediately his gaze softened.

 

“I’m sorry, I kinda got carried away, huh?”

 

Something tells you there’s more than meets the eye here.

 

“It’s okay. I’ll just observe your team from the bench, you can continue practicing.” Daisuke smiled and ran off to his teammates. You sat down on the bench and observed the team. They were quite short on players to make up the eleven needed for a real soccer team, but nonetheless, they showed excellent footwork and teamwork.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Izanami asked you.

 

“Just analyzing my team I have to manage. They’re an interesting lot, especially that Daisuke.” You replied to her. “If I’m gonna do this, I might as well know my team’s strengths and weaknesses, right?”

 

Izanami nodded from the corner of your eye. “True.”

 

**> Meanwhile with Yosuke and Jiraiya…**

 

“Okay, what’s the point of me coming here?” Yosuke asked his Persona. They were both at the soccer field where the players were taking a water break.

 

“Oh, do you know that I was once a ninja back in my day?” Jiraiya said.

 

“You dragged me all the way here just for a history lesson?!” Yosuke half-yelled to his Persona so he wouldn’t draw attention.

 

“No, it appears I still have some powers that I can use in the real world. Like so… You see those guys with the water containers?” He pointed at two players drinking water.

 

“Those are water bottles. And what of it?”

 

“Look at this.” Jiraiya stayed silent and Yosuke was about to leave when he snapped his fingers, sending the bottles flying…

 

Onto you.

 

“What the f-” You exclaimed and stood up. Water dripped down onto your uniform, which made your curves and womanly charms more prominent.

 

Let’s just say everyone had very red faces right now.

 

“I swear to god, I will murder everyone here who’s staring at me!!!” You yelled, clearly mad and embarrassed. Due to the tone of your voice, everyone did as you were asked. You muttered profanities under your breath as you shivered from the water.

 

“Hmm… It’s seems my theory was right after all.” Jiraiya said, turning to Yosuke, who was beet-red now.

 

“Wh-You dragged me here just to prove a THEORY?!?!” Yosuke yelled to his Persona, averting his eyes from you.

 

“Hey, aren’t you glad? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Besides, I learned that I can still use my powers, even though it’s weak.“

 

"She’ll murder us if she finds out we’re behind this!!!”

 

“And she won’t. Trust me, I’m a… spirit of my word.” Yosuke groaned and looked at you, who was still shivering. He sighed and took off his uniform jacket for your warmth but he stopped when he saw Daisuke putting his jersey jacket over your shoulders. You looked a little shocked and turned to thank him. He said something he couldn’t hear and led you away from the field.

 

Yosuke furrowed his eyebrows. His chest felt so… tightened like twisting a towel tight. It was the same when Teddie hugged you in the TV world. He didn’t like that feeling. He didn’t like you being close to Daisuke.

 

“Hm? You have a strange look on your face, Yosuke.” Jiraiya pointed out. Yosuke blinked and shook his head. He turned to his Persona, angry once again.

 

“Forget about me. Just keep this between you and me. No one else.” He said.

 

“I told you. I’m a spirit of my word. Trust me on this that (Name) or Izanami will not find out about this.”

 

**> …**

 

**> … Yosuke and Jiraiya felt as if the air around them suddenly tensed.**

“Izanami’s right behind us, isn’t she?” Jiraiya said.

 

“Yup.” Yosuke said, popping the 'p’.

 

That’s all they have to say before they were brutally dragged by the goddess.

 

**> Back with you and Daisuke…**

 

“Th-thanks once again, Daisuke-kun. I don’t know what I’ll do if I turned crazy even more.” You shivered as he handed you a towel to dry your hair.

 

“It’s no problem. But still… It’s not like those two will just goof up like that…” Daisuke trailed off. You were wearing the P.E. uniform you thankfully brought with you just in case and kept it in your shoe locker in a bag. You dried your hair with the towel as Daisuke rubbed the soles of his shoes on the floor.

 

“Hey.” Daisuke called out, making you look up at him. “Thanks again for volunteering as coach for the soccer team. To be honest, I really don’t like girls but… You’re pretty awesome.”

 

You blinked at his straightforwardness but smiled. “Yeah. It’s no problem at all.” Suddenly you felt something being connected to your heart.

 

_Thou art I… And I am thou…  
Thou hast established a new bond…_

 

_It brings thee closer to the truth…_

 

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating  
Personas of the Strength Arcana…_

 

The same feeling that you had with Yosuke strengthened your heart as you formed another bond with Daisuke. “Well, I gotta go back. Will you be alright?”

 

You nodded. “Yeah, thanks for the consent.”

 

“Hey, our manager has to be in tip-top shape if we ever have a game.” There was something else in his voice that made you wonder. He was definitely hiding something. He waved his hand back and headed off outside. You neatly folded the towel and put it inside your gym bag. Placing it inside your locker, you prepared to go home until you’ve forgotten one thing,

 

“Ah! My school bag.” You remembered, leaving it at the bench at the field. Before you could, Yosuke ran up to you, your bag in hand, and Personas with.

 

“Hey! Uh… You forgot this.” Yosuke huffed, handing you your bag. You thanked him but noticed that he looked really tired, Jiraiya almost looked like a fried frog, and Izanami looked as if she hadn’t noticed the changes in the two. Or ignoring it.

 

“Oh… Well, I was gonna go home already. Thanks for bringing me my bag back.” You said, choosing to ignore their states for now.

 

“Oh! Let me walk you home. And it’s no problem!” Yosuke smiled as he adjusted his bag. Being the gentleman he was, he opened the door for you and thus made your way back home.

 

“Umm… You’re gonna hold your end of the bargain, right Izanami?” Jiraiya nervously asked her.

 

“Lucky for you I have some mercy. But do this act again and I won’t hesitate to electrify you into oblivion.”

 

Long story short, when Izanami dragged the two onto the roof, she fried Jiraiya, reprimanded Yosuke and threatening she’ll tell you about this. But with a little bargain that Jiraiya will not look at another woman’s features for at least a week (that’s how merciful Izanami was) she agreed.

 

“So why did you ground me from seeing women? Is it perhaps… You are jealous?” Jiraiya prolonged the word, getting nearer to her face.

 

The moment she gripped her  _naginata_ , he was out of here.

* * *

**Persona Time**

 

The reason why Yosuke didn’t do his math homework is because of reasons. This being so:

 

“Hmm… What to pick for club day…” Yosuke mumbled. He was in his room, forgotten math homework in his bag. Jiraiya floated around his room as usual. 

 

“What is this 'club day’ you speak of?” He asked his user.

 

“Uh… It’s a day where the students pick whatever club they like, which is like an organization where people do anything that’s relevant to whatever they like. Like… Sports for example.” Yosuke explained. Jiraiya nodded and looked at Yosuke’s desk. He was writing something in his notebook and normally he wouldn’t have paid any attention but the hiragana for your name caught his eye.

 

“What are you writing Yosuke?” He dangerously peered closer to the notebook, not before Yosuke slamming it back with a blushing face.

 

“N-nothing! It’s none of your business.” Yosuke stammered.

 

“No use hiding it. I saw (Name)’s name in there.” Jiraiya crossed his arms. Yosuke sighed and opened his notebook.

 

“I thought about what you said about the… Measurements of Yukiko and (Name), I couldn’t help but think about… y'know.” He blushed more.

 

“Aah… So you WERE thinking about them, eh?” Jiraiya smirked.

 

“SH-SHUT UP!!!” Yosuke yelled but smacked his mouth realizing that his parents were asleep. When he didn’t hear anything, he let go of his mouth and sighed. “Look, when I saved her when Shadow Chie attacked they were so… So… Soft… Just, can’t you help me out? I can’t sleep if I don’t know what I need to know.”

 

“Okay okay, I get it. You don’t have to keep it clean.” Jiraiya made a 'stop-right-there’ motion with his hand. “Look, all you have to do is sleep and wait for tomorrow. I’ll be the one to handle it.”

 

“But I told you-”

 

“Ah ah! I told you. Just go to sleep, and I’ll be the one taking care of things.”

 

Yosuke grumbled but heeded his Persona’s words he got onto his bed and at least try to fall asleep.

 

_‘Whatever he’s planning, I hope it isn’t a bad one.’_


	10. Caged Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philemon seems to enjoy watching his Wild Cards live on with their lives...
> 
> A retelling of Persona 4 Golden where Reader is female and has the option to date the males.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is cross-posted from my tumblr: https://snowpeawritings.tumblr.com/  
> Please note that this idea was stemmed from Kisdota-The Freak Gamer on fanfiction.net which you can find here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5518160/1/Persona-4-Split-Personalities
> 
> Give it a read! It's really good

**04/20/WED-Lunch Break | School Roof**

**  
  
**“… so what I’m asking is-please help me get rid of her…” Chie whined as she finished her story. Next to her is her Persona, standing ruggedly next to her. She had long flowing hair kind of like Yukiko’s (who you all really need to save right now), a strange white helmet that has a red lips design at the mouth and a yellow jumpsuit that really completes the female Bruce Lee look. A _naginata_ was strapped onto her back as her white combat boots were firmly planted on the floor.

 

“So you’re Chie’s Persona, huh?” You said. “Nice to meet you. I’m (Last Name)(First name). This is my Persona, Izanami.”

 

Izanami nodded. “It is nice to meet you.”

 

She eyed you both warily until she nodded. “Likewise. I am Tomoe, Chie-san’s Persona.”

 

“He-hey… We got a new chick on our team.“ Jiraiya sauntered over. "I’m Jiraiya, Tomoe-chan. And let me just say that don’t you look just absolutely-OWW!!!” Jiraiya exclaimed when he got hit by Tomoe’s  _naginata_.

 

“I do not tolerate men such as yourself.” Tomoe spat.

 

“And of course being a Amazon-like warrior you have a distaste for men.” You deadpanned.

 

“Just tell me how to get rid of her! I can’t stand a person living in my house that watches me like some creepy stalker!” Chie exclaimed.

 

“No can do, Chie. You can’t get rid of her. She’s your Persona whether you like it or not.” Yosuke said, ignoring Jiraiya’s whimpers. Chie cried in exasperation and clutched her head.

 

“Please do not feel sad by all of this, Chie-san. No one can see us besides our owners so at least no one will question Tomoe.” Izanami said, comforting Chie. After a minute of depressed noises, Chie took in a deep breath and smiled widely.

 

“AAAAAALLLL RIGHT! Now that I have a Persona like you guys, we can finally save Yukiko, right?”

 

Yosuke nodded. “Right after school, we’ll all go to Junes and finally save Yukiko.”

 

The three of you nodded, all determined to save Yukiko.

 

**04/20/WED-After School | Castle Floor 4**

 

“ **Bufu**!” Tomoe unleashed a blizzard that froze the Shadows.

 

“ **Cleave**!” You crushed your card and Izanami sliced the Shadows, turning them into black mass.

 

“Alright. It’s nice to watch the ladies do all the dirty work.” Jiraiya purred.

 

You sensed Tomoe’s urge to run her spear through him and waved your hands in order to calm her down. “Don’t worry. He’s always like this.” It worked but she didn’t cease her murderous glare. You said to your teammates to go further. The Shadows were mildly easier to defeat thanks to the ice skill that Tomoe has. And you picked up some items for your team to wear to increase their stats and having a lot of materials to sell to Daidara.

 

“Teddie, how much farther till we see the stairs?” You called out.

 

A moment of silence ensued. “It’s very close! I can smell it from here! It’s just past by that-”

 

The four of you stopped to see more Shadows. And majority of it were the tongue ones.

 

“-swarm of Shadows.” Teddie whimpered.

 

“Why only the tongue ones, though…?” You whispered to yourself.

 

“Whatever! We’ll just plow through! Let’s go Tomoe!” Chie ran up ahead with Tomoe following. You opened your mouth to say something but Yosuke beat you to it.

 

“HEY! What happened to not going off alone!?”

 

You patted his shoulder. “Let’s just catch up to her.” He sighed and readied his knives while you got your  _naginata_.

  
**  
04/20/WED-After School | Castle Floor 5**

  
  
“Guys, I can sense somebody here! I think it may be Yukiko!” Teddie said. Chie instantly stopped and turned to Teddie, eyes full of hope.

 

“She’s here!? Where is she!?” Chie exclaimed.

 

“Calm down, Chie.” Yosuke said calmly. “We’ll find her. Just stick close, okay?”

 

With a steady breath, you placed your palms flat against the door and pushed it open. The huge room held space for the svelte form of Yukiko and a large Shadow: a knight on top of the metal ghost of a horse.

 

Shadow Yukiko chuckled.  _“Surely my Prince wouldn’t lose to guards such as this?”_

 

“I-It’s attacking us!” Teddie whimpered. The form of Yukiko disappeared soon afterward, leaving your group to fend against the tall Shadow. It raised its massive lance and charged at you. You dodged by rolling to the side, breaking the card as you summoned Valkyrie.

 

“Everybody, keep moving!” You called out. “ **Cleave!** ”

 

The woman slashed her swords at the Shadow however it was blocked by the large lance. From the other side Chie summoned Tomoe, brandishing her  _naginata_ to swing at its blind side. Metal clanged against the armor painfully as the sound bounced across the room.

 

“ **Garu!”** Yosuke called out, Jiraiya summoning a strong gust of wind. It rattled against the chain mail but it appears it didn’t do much.

 

“That’s not it’s weakness,” Teddie yelled from afar, “try something else!”

 

You changed your Persona, opting for Ukobach instead as Tomoe continued her onslaught.

 

“ **Agi**!” You called out, the little demon flinging its spoon to throw fire at the Shadow. The flames caught on the clothed parts of the Shadow, making it panic and buck around.

 

“That’s its weakness! Nice going sensei!” Teddie commentated. “Hit it while its panicking!”

 

“Give it your all!” You commanded, summoning back Izanami as your group dished out everything they had at the Shadow. It’s armor moaned pathetically, the knight body drooping pathetically.

 

“Finish it, Izanami!”

 

Your Persona advanced, twirling her  _naginata_ as she impaled it directly at the knight’s body, piercing until it went through the horse’s underside. The Shadow shook violently until it disappeared from existence. From the dark mass, a single glass key dropped on the carpet.

 

The cold chuckling of Shadow Yukiko rang through the castle.  _“If you really are my prince, then we will surely meet again. I am a trapped soul… I cannot leave this place even if I wished…”_  And thus ended with another chuckle.

 

“I…” Teddie said after the chuckling. “Don’t sense her anymore.”

 

He suddenly gasped, his paw grasping your arm. “Are you hurt, Sensei? I’m sure we’ve got a long ways to go so don’t push yourself too hard!”

 

You patted his paw. “I’m fine. Let’s keep moving. The faster we move, the better chances of finding Yukiko.”

 

Tomoe sheathed her own spear. “I agree. Chie-san, please consider the proposition.”

 

Chie stretched her legs which were slightly littered in nicks. “Fine. Let’s keep moving.”

 

Exiting the empty room, your group continued the exploration of the castle. The only noises were your footsteps, the Personas bickering, or the voices of the castle that seemed to torture the castle ruler. After climbing another set of stairs you immediately see a golden hand walking aimlessly at the far end of the corridor.

 

“Teddie, what’s that?” You asked the bear.

 

“It’s a rare one!” He exclaimed. “Go after it!”

 

“I’m on it!” Jiraiya responded, drawing his ninja stars and ran towards the hand. He slashed at it but the golden hand was resilient and ran off.

 

“Leave it, Jiraiya.” Tomoe stated. “It’s not worth our time.”

 

And with that, your group continued once more, this time Jiraiya mumbling how his ‘easy cash’ got away.

 

“I’ve met women like you, Tomoe-chan—AAAAAGH!”

 

“Shut it, frog.”

 

“You didn’t let me finish, woman!”

 

“Yosuke, tell Jiraiya to step off!” Chie defended.

 

“What!?” Yosuke wailed. “It’s your Persona that makes mine a personal punching bag!”

 

“To be fair,” Tomoe stated, “this frog never stops with the puns. Together with Teddie.”

 

“Hey, my puns aren’t that un- _bear_ -able.” Jiraiya joked as Teddie snickered.

 

“Guys!” Izanami interjected in their argument, “Would you please stop your bickering? (Name) can’t concentrate without your voices annoying her!”

 

“It’s true.” You added, dusting off the fallen materials from the defeated Shadow. “I’ve been keeping it in for like the past few floors. I’ve been letting it out on the Shadows instead in hopes of not scaring you all.”

 

“O-Oh sorry, (Name)…” Chie apologized meekly.

 

Then it was Yosuke. “Sorry, partner.”

 

Then Tomoe. “I also apologize, Izanami and (Name).”

 

Finally Jiraiya. “Sorry about that.”

 

“Okay…” You breathed out, slightly better that the noises are gone. “How much do we have to cover, Teddie?”

 

The bear sniffed the air. “I can smell her. She’s not that far!” 

 

“Good.” Izanami said. “Let’s keep going.”

 

Your group trudged onward, however not noticing that your respective Personas slowed down to the back.

 

“Isn’t it weird that Teddie can see us?” Jiraiya asked Izanami.

 

“Well…” The goddess started. “He  _is_ an entirely different species from us, so it’s plausible that those of his kind might see us.”

 

“I, however, think that it’s a useful ability.” Tomoe declared. “It makes things easier for us to communicate.”

 

**04/20/WED-After School | Castle Floor 8**

 

“There she is.” You stated, eyeing the room to see two Yukiko’s; one in a pink kimono and one in a pink ball gown.

 

 _“Oh?”_ Shadow Yukiko mused.  _“My goodness… Three princes here to see me? Oh how I’ve wished to take a better look at you.”_

 

“Well then,” Jiraiya purred, “she definitely knows a way to a man’s heart.”

 

“She can’t see us, you idiot.” Tomoe snarled.

 

“Then did she include (Name)?” Izanami added.

 

 _“It’s getting awfully crowded in here.”_ Shadow Yukiko stated. _“Why don’t you and I go somewhere else…? A land far, far way… where no one knows me…”_

 

The entity bent her upper torso, showing a slight bit of cleavage as she grinned.  _“If you’re my prince you’d take me there, won’t you? C’mon… pretty please?”_

 

“I volunteer Yosuke as tribute.” Jiraiya proclaimed, raising his hand.

 

“Shut up!” Yosuke fumed.

 

“Wait, she said three princes?” Chie said to herself. “Does that include me and (Name)?”

 

“She obviously meant me!” Teddie yelled from behind.

 

“That doesn’t explain me though.” You commented.

 

“Through logic… she  _is_ including Chie and (Name). Don’t you dare make a comment about that, Jiraiya.”  Tomoe threatened.

 

“I have like 10,000 comments about that, woman.”

 

 _“Chie…”_  Shadow Yukiko giggled.  _“Yes… she’s my prince.”_

 

“50,000 comments now.”

 

_“She always leads the way… Chie’s a strong prince.”_

 

“100,000 comments and rising.”

 

“Jiraiya!” Izanami yelled.

 

“Fine… just a 100,000.”

 

 _“Or at least she was.”_ She grumbled.  _“When it comes right down to it, Chie’s not good enough! She can’t take me away from here! She can’t save me!”_

 

“Save her?” You questioned. “Save her from what?”

 

 _“Historic inn? Manager-in-training!?”_ Shadow Yukiko barked at her other self.  _“I’m sick of all these things chaining me down! I never asked to be born here! Everything’s been decided for me! From how I live to where I die!”_

 

The entity clutched her head in despair, the memories of what she had said were clearly affecting her so hard.  _“I’m so sick of it! To hell with it all!”_

 

“She’s so distraught…” Izanami said forlornly.

 

 _“I just want to go somewhere far away…”_ She muttered.  _“Anywhere but here.”_

 

“Stop…” The real Yukiko whispered. “Please stop…”

 

 _“I have no hope if I stay and no courage to leave. So I sit on my ass, hoping that someday that my prince will come. I don’t care where we go!”_ Shadow Yukiko screamed, posture losing the princess stance to a more deranged pose.  _“Anywhere is fine! As long as it’s not here, I don’t give a damn!”_ Her lips rose to a delirious grin as she sneered at her other self.  _“Historical tradition? Pride of the town!? What a bunch of bullshit!”_

 

At this point, the real Yukiko shot up her head. “How dare you…!”

 

Izanami called your name. “This is bad. If this continues then…!”

 

You grit your teeth. “I know!”

 

 _“Isn’t that right… me?”_ Shadow Yukiko said with finality.

 

Yukiko, the frail-looking girl that you saw at the floodplain, rose up in absolute defiance at her other self. “N-No! You’re not me!”

 

 _Crap,_ you thought.

 

The other her started giggling which slowly led to maniacal laughter as she hugged her sides, making her breasts squeeze together. Black smoke started to surround her as she continued to laugh.

 

 _“This wonderful feeling!”_ She said gleefully, pausing from her laughter.  _“If this keeps up, I’ll… I’ll…”_

 

She never got to finish her sentence for the smoke that surrounded her finally swallowed her whole, making her disappear. A clanging sound was heard from above as you looked up and gasped: a giant metal cage and what was inside was a giant red bird with the head of Yukiko. The cage fell to the floor with a cacophony of metal screeching against the ceramic floor.

 

With the immense force from the fall of the cage, Yukiko was blown away until she was behind your group. Teddie immediately ran towards her, dragging her far away from the monster.

 

 **“I am the Shadow… The true self…”** The beast said, raising a wing to its chin.  ** _“Now my prince, why don’t we dance and make merry together?”_**

 

“Teddie!” You called out to the bear. “Keep her safe, alright? We’ll handle things from here!”

 

“You got it, sensei!” He replied back.

 

With the tarot card before you, you crushed it in your palm before calling out,  **“Rakunda!”**

 

A purple wave surrounded the bird. “Chie, Yosuke! Go now!”

 

 **“Garu!”** Yosuke chanted, casting a gust of green wind at the bird.

 

 **“Skewer!”** Chie yelled, Tomoe thrusting her spear forward at the Shadow. Once the attacks connected, you called out to them to immediately back up. Surprisingly, the attacks didn’t look like it scratched the bird.

 

“It didn’t even leave a mark!?” Chie gasped.

 

Shadow Yukiko chuckled.  _ **“We’re not done yet… Show me this strength of yours. Come my prince!”**_

 

A lone spotlight shone beside the beast. A small, almost comical looking prince Shadow brandished a sword at your group.

 

“The hell!?” Jiraiya questioned loudly. “If you could summon your own prince then why complain to us!?” 

 

“Focus, Jiraiya!” Izanami yelled. “(Name), let’s go!”

 

You nodded, running towards the smaller Shadow together with your Persona. Once you two were near sword length, you quickly sidestepped to its blind spot as Izanami took the front. With the Shadow blocking Izanami’s attack, you took your chance to swing your  _naginata_ at the Shadow. The blade tore through the body, dark mass spilling out like liquid from the open wound.

 

“Yosuke, I’m leaving you to take care of the other one!” You shouted to the orange-haired boy. “Don’t let me down!”

 

“You got it, partner!” He yelled back. With newfound vigor due to your praise, he twirled his knives as he chanted out a wind spell. Jiraiya surged forward, using the wind to spin the chain connected on top of the cage. With Shadow Yukiko disoriented, he slammed his foot on the head of the bird as it went inside the cage, its head hanging outside the door.

 

“All yours, woman!” Jiraiya yelled out.

 

“Chie! Let’s go!” Tomoe said in affirmation.

 

“Alright-y!” Chie yelled, taking a running start towards the disoriented Shadow. The girl drop-kicked the cage door which slammed against the neck of the bird. Tomoe, with one foot planted on the ground, lifted her leg then continuously kicked the door, it slamming over and over against Shadow Yukiko.

 

“Keep it up, Tomoe!” Teddie yelled over the distance. “You’re doing a lot of damage!”

 

After the onslaught of kicks, Jiraiya jumped off from the cage and used another wind spell, now just being overkill. You smiled tiredly at the teamwork of your friends, momentarily lowering your guard.

 

“Sensei! Look out!”

 

You gasped as Izanami pushed you away but it was too late; the sword pierced through the surface of your left thigh, leaving a nasty scar that bled quite a bit. You let out a pained scream at the wound, using your weapon as a crutch.

 

 **“Dia!”**  Yosuke chanted, a pale green light shining down above you as you immediately felt the wound closing up and the pain ebbing away.

 

“Thanks, Yosuke-kun.” You said to him, grinning but frowning too quickly. “But isn’t that the last of your S.P.?”

 

He was in the same state as before you fought Shadow Chie; skin becoming too pale and already drenched in a cold sweat. However, he wore his usual smile, the one that made you relieve yet worried at the same time.

 

“I’m fine, leader! Don’t mind me.”

 

“Heal up, Yosuke. Don’t waste anymore S.P.” You ordered before tossing him a bottle to recover his S.P. “Let’s go, Forneus!  **Bufu!”**

 

The manta ray Persona delivered a block of ice towards the prince, making it topple down.

 

“Ice is it’s weakness!” Teddie yelled. “Keep at it!”

 

“Chie!” You called out.

 

“I’m on it!” The girl replied, smashing her tarot card with her foot.  **“Bufu!”**

 

Tomoe twirled her spear, blocks of ice starting to be pelted at the Shadow. The blocks made each part of its body disappear, now soon disappearing into nothingness.

 

“Got ‘im!” Jiraiya said.

 

 ** _“What? Are you trying to make me mad?”_  **Shadow Yukiko called out, recovering from her dizziness. _ **“That’s not how it’s supposed to work, you have to escort me!”**_

 

The bird flew out of her cage, brandishing her talons to scratch Tomoe. Luckily she dodged just in the nick of time. Suddenly, Shadow Yukiko flew upwards and spread her wings out and soon flames started licking up the whole area. Both Chie and Tomoe were mostly affected by it since they’re so close.

 

“Chie-san—” Tomoe started but stopped to wince. “Curse my weakness! Are you all right?”

 

Chie coughed from the smoke. “It’s okay! I’m fine, just tired.”

 

 _ **“Hmph, it looks like I had the wrong idea.”**_  Shadow Yukiko stated,  _ **“Y _ **ou’re no princes…**_  die, you worthless commoners!”**_

 

Suddenly a large, overly decorative chandelier fell down from the ceiling and was about to fall directly on the two girls.

 

“CHIE! TOMOE! MOVE!” Yosuke screamed as he scrambled to protect them. You ran as fast as you could, your leg still not fully recovered. “Valkyrie!”

 

Forneus quickly changed into the woman on horseback. You hopped onto her horse as it galloped to block the chandelier with her two swords. However, you miscalculated the weight and force of the chandelier as it dropped on you and Valkyrie instead, the metal digging on your skin as you screamed in pain.

 

“(Name)!”

 

“Sensei!”

 

You didn’t know who called your name. The chandelier was insanely heavy on your body and it was hard to breathe every time. It didn’t help as well when the whole room was on fire as well. Shadow Yukiko laughed, bringing her wing to her chin.

 

_**“Like I said: worthless.”** _

 

“Hang on, partner! I got you!” Yosuke reassured, his tarot card appearing in front of him.

 

 ** _“Leave us!”_  **The beast shrieked, sending down another wave of flames at the boy.

 

 **“Garu!”** He chanted, a gust of green wind blowing away the fire as Yosuke and Jiraiya crouched near you and Valkyrie. You changed your Persona to Izanami, hoping to have her help but you realized that didn’t really help.

 

You coughed out some blood. “Yosuke…”

 

“Stop talking,” Jiraiya said, voice suddenly stern, “breathe in and out deeply. Don’t try to move so much.”

 

Yosuke’s eyes widened at his Persona, completely blown off by his attitude change. “Jiraiya?”

 

“Yosuke, grasp that part of the chandelier.” The Persona ordered, his own hands grasping the other side where Izanami was. “On three.”

 

“Chie!” Yosuke called out to the girl. “Sorry for this but you’re on your own for a little bit!”

 

“I understand!” She replied back, summoning her tarot card as she and Tomoe attacked the beast.

 

“1…” Jiraiya counted. “2… 3!”

 

Both he and Yosuke lifted the chandelier. With the small space you have, you quickly crawled out with Izanami following. Once you two got out, the two males immediately dropped the chandelier. Yosuke helped you up, holding you closely against himself. Jiraiya did the same for Izanami but she gently pushed him away.

 

“Oh,  _that’s_ how you treat your hero?” He accused.

 

“I don’t need your sass right now, Jiraiya.“ Izanami huffed, swinging her arms to loosen out the stress. “More importantly, we’re still not done.”

 

“I know.” You breathed out. “Let’s go back. I have a plan.”

 

“You sure, (Name)?” Yosuke questioned. You nodded.

 

“Just follow my lead.”

 

You crushed your tarot card, Izanami’s blade glowing brightly as she cleaved the bird. She dodged but Izanami continued her attack. The bird had to fly away from her cage.

 

“Tomoe, cut the chain off the cage!”

 

“Go, Tomoe!” Chie ordered, her Persona immediately cutting off the chain, dropping the cage with the door open.

 

“Jiraiya—”

 

“I got this!” He interrupted you. He ran to the cage and grabbed it with both hands.

 

“Ice her, Tomoe!  **Bufu!”**

 

The warrior twirled her blade, ice shooting up to meet the wings of Shadow Yukiko. The ice that formed across her wings weight them down heavily as she fell down right inside her own cage. Jiraiya closed the door up, bending the bars in order to lock it.

 

“The bird is successfully caught!”

 

 **“Let me out, you commoners!”** Shadow Yukiko screeched.

 

“IZANAMI!” You shouted.

 

**“ZIO!”**

Her blade danced with electricity as she dived her blade straight at through the space from the cage and pierced Shadow Yukiko. She screeched like a banshee, flailing inside the cage. Together with the metal conducting the electricity, it made it even more painful for her. After the electric session, the bird twitched from the volts and then stopped moving. Izanami lifted her  _naginata_ off the bird’s chest as the body, cage, and flames disappeared in black mist. 

 

“Great idea, (Name). Using her own cage as a weapon.” Your Persona commended.

 

“Yeah,” Jiraiya started, “that plan was really  _shocking_ to say the least.”

 

Tomoe groaned. “That was horrible… But I’m spent to deal with your antics.”

 

“You guys did it!” Teddie called out from the back. “I knew you could do it!”

 

“You just stood back there and called out stuff that we were  pretty sure we could figure out ourselves.” Yosuke said to him, annoyed.

 

“It’s because I can’t fight like you guys! Don’t blame me…”  Teddie rebutted but slowly trailed off at the end. A groan made your group turn to see Yukiko’s form slowly waking up.

 

“Yukiko!” Chie cried out, running towards her best friend. You and Yosuke followed, surrounding Yukiko as Chie placed her in a sitting position. “You okay, Yukiko?”

 

She was about to speak but stopped when she looked at something. You turned to see Shadow Yukiko back in her human form.

 

“Still alive?” Tomoe questioned.

 

“I’m game for round two.” Jiraiya taunted, cracking his knuckles.

 

“Jiraiya,” Izanami said to him calmly, grabbing his scarf. “This isn’t our fight now.”

 

“What?” He asked, confused. She cocked her head to the real Yukiko.

 

“No…” She sighed out. “You’re not…”

 

“We understand.” Yosuke cut her off. “You’re not the only one like that, Yukiko-san. Everyone has something they can’t show to other people or don’t want to admit themselves.”

 

“Yukiko, I’m sorry…” Chie choked out. Tomoe hummed questioningly at her master.

 

“I can’t do anything right on my own and I’ve caused so much trouble for Yosuke and (Name). If you weren’t by my side I…” Chie paused to wipe the incoming tears. “I wouldn’t know what to do… I’m so sorry..!”

 

“Chie-san…” Tomoe muttered softly.

 

“Chie…” Yukiko said. “I never saw the real you either.” Her hands took Chie’s. “I was too busy trying to find an easy way out.”

 

With her hands still in Yukiko’s grasp, Chie pulled her up. Yukiko let go of her friend’s hands and walked towards her Shadow. “I want someone to run away, I want someone to save me…”

 

Her hands now clutched her counterpart’s gloved ones. “You’re right. Those feelings are a part of me too. I understand now,” Yukiko said with finality as she finally smiled for the first time, “you’re me.”

 

Her other self smiled as she disappeared in a blue aura, giving everybody a glimpse of her Persona. It disappeared, leaving Yukiko to collapse on the floor.

 

“Yukiko!” Chie called out. She ran to her friend. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah…” Yukiko replied. “Just tired…” She then looked at your group. “You all came to save me, right?”

 

“Of course.” Chie answered. Yukiko gave out a tired smile, closing her eyes before she dropped to Chie’s body.

 

“Oh my, she must be tired.” Izanami stated. “We should escort her out of here.”

* * *

Chie, being slightly not as battered as you and Yosuke, took the job to piggyback Yukiko back at the entrance. The medicine that you had in storage were all gone and even with those, your group still looked like they survived a bear attack.

 

“I guess this is safe to say you guys aren’t the culprits after all.” Teddie said after your walk.

 

“You still suspect us, you lying sack of honey?” Yosuke groaned.

 

Jiraiya gave out a short laugh. “We are the same person.”

 

“Can it.”

 

“By the way, Yosuke,” You said to him, his head turning to you, “thanks for the save. You too, Jiraiya.”

 

“Right,” Izanami started, “thank you, Yosuke and Jiraiya. I’m surprised at how serious you could be when the situation requires it.”

 

“Ho ho?” Jiraiya hooted. “Well not to be a sad sack but if you want to express your thanks in a  _different_ way—”

 

“I make punching bags out of sack, frog.” Tomoe snapped.

 

“That’s enough.” You ordered, the two of them instantly staying quiet. “Let’s go home now, for real.”

* * *

**Persona Time**

 

“I’ve got to hand it to you,” Jiraiya said, “not once, but twice.”

 

“What are you talking about, dude?” Yosuke replied, slowly placing his battered limbs on his bed. The pain of the TV world finally took its toll on his body. Hopefully this wouldn’t last for a long time.

 

Jiraiya floated down from the ceiling and jabbed at Yosuke’s chest. “You–in the same place–saved (Name) twice  _and_ got her gratitude twice. And don’t you lie to me that it didn’t felt good when you felt her again when you held her up.”

 

With how much Jiraiya had taunted Yosuke with you and your measurements, he finally started to practice having a straight face whenever he starts to bring you up.

 

Pressing his lips in a thin line, Yosuke scoffed as he turned away from him. “Don’t forget that Izanami thanked you too.”

 

“She—” Jiraiya rebutted. “Did. Not. Let me help her up so you get my problem, right?”

 

Yosuke sighed in annoyance, closing his eyes as he prayed he would have the power to walk tomorrow.

 

**| Satonaka Residence |**

 

“Ch-Chie-san!” Tomoe gasped, staring in awe and worry at how her master is pressuring her body. “Stop it this instant! You’re wounded from the fight!”

 

“No can do!” Chie grunted, kicking the air whenever she jumped in time with the music. “I saw somewhere that this is great training whenever you have sore muscles, so this is the perfect opportunity to do it!”

 

“CHIE!” The voice of her mother yelled from downstairs. “STOP PRANCING AROUND IN YOUR ROOM AND GO TO SLEEP!”

 

**| Dojima Residence |**

 

“Um…” Nanako trailed off. “Are you okay?”

 

Your face was contorted into a painful grimace as you attempted to sit yourself down on the dining chair. Even bending legs was absolute torture to you.

 

“I’m fine.” You wheezed. “Just tired.”

 

Izanami sighed from behind you. “Oh dear…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really love fight scenes sue me


End file.
